Intemporaliter
by 7x7chan
Summary: Some secrets turn out during Harry's sixth year. Hermione's going to another school because she is too smart for Hogwarts,... but IS that the true reason? Harry and Ron attempt to bring her back, only to get lost in a web of mysteries COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: Undique

Chapter 1: Undique (everywhere)  
  
'Harry hurry up! We don't have all day!' Mrs Weasley said while giving Harry a little push in his back.  
  
'I'm sorry, I just thought that we had to wait for Hermione?' Harry began.  
  
'No, no, Harry, don't worry, she's allready in the train, now hurry up or it will depart without you' Mrs Weasley looked around if there were any Muggles around, but they could run through the wall unnoticed.  
  
'...All Wizards and Witches for Hogwarts, please take your seats in the new and improved Hogwarts Express. We will depart in two minutes!' a voice sounded over the hidden platform nine and three quarters.  
  
'There you are!' Ron said, while lifting his trunk into the train 'What took you?'  
  
'I just thought we had to wait for Hermione, like we always do' Harry explained, while quickly lifting his trunk as well.  
  
'Well, this year is slightly different I guess, with her being Headgirl AGAIN and us being normal students' Ron said while pulling Harry inside the train 'She told me she had to be here two hours earlier than us'  
  
'Two whole hours?' Harry wondered what could be so important to take two hours, but when he wanted to ask, a girl with red hair pulled his arm 'Harry? We have some empty seats in here,.. s'pose you can come too bro'  
  
Ron gave his sister a hatefull look 'How thoughtfull of you Ginny' he gritted and Harry and he followed her.  
  
The empty seats were across Ginny and Luna Lovegood.  
  
The last one was a very particular girl, long blond and messy hair and always a bit misty look in her pale eyes.  
  
'Hi Luna' Harry said while taking his seat and opening his trunk to put his coat away.  
  
'Hello Harry Potter' Luna said, with her eyes focused on Harry's scar.  
  
Harry quickly brushed some hair over it with his hands. He hated when people looked at his scar.  
  
Luna smiled a bit 'You hate it when people look. I know how it feels when people look' she turned to Ron.  
  
'Hello Ron Weasley' She said while expecting a normal answer back.  
  
'Uhm,.. Hello Luna' Ron tried but the words came out a bit stumbeling.  
  
'If you stay as shy as you are now, you won't be able to greet the foreigners' Luna stated.  
  
'What foreigners?' Harry asked, really not knowing what Luna just meant.  
  
'The reason why I had to be here TWO HOURS earlier' Hermione Granger said, while walking towards them.  
  
'Hermione!' Ron stood up from his chair 'You can sit here,...'  
  
'That's stupid, sit down' Hermione said quickly, while waving her wand around.  
  
Immediatly another chair appeared, next to Ginny's.  
  
After Hermione settled, she began her story.  
  
'There's gonna be a Quidditch party at our school, A LOT of foreign teams will stay at our school' she said.  
  
'You mean,.. the same thing as in our fourth year?' Ron asked.  
  
'No,.. It's not for a world cup match and it hasn't got anything to do with the tournament of the fourth year, it's just for fun. They're going to stay half of the schoolyear' Hermione corrected.  
  
'So,... can we challenge them for matches?' Harry asked full hope.  
  
'You can. It's legal. I have a list with the teams that will stay at hogwarts' Hermione smirked at the looks on Ron & Harry's faces.  
  
Ron grabbed the list from her hands 'Toyashi Tengu? From Japan???' Harry gulped. He knew that they were very skilled.  
  
'Those guys are soooo good!' Ron said and made a little jump 'Did you see how GOOD their chaser is? He's probably the best one in the whole WORLD!'  
  
Harry swallowed the urge to say complains and just nodded. He knew Ron didn't mean to insult him.  
  
Harry spotted another name on the list 'Thunderlarra Thunderers?' He grabbed the list 'The new T.T. team? From Australia?!'  
  
Ron shook his head 'They can't come over to our school! They are way too famous!'  
  
Hermione grinned 'Well, if they are on the list, I'll bet they come!'  
  
After spotting a view other good teams (Heidelberg Harriers! You're kidding!) all of them sat down again and Harry said something to cause everyone (almost everyone, except for Hermione and Harry himself) to gasp for air.  
  
'Do you think Voldemort has made any victims?'  
  
Hermione gave Ron, Ginny and Luna a look of 'oh, get over it' and started 'I think he hasn't, or Dumbledore would've let you know. You of all people' her sentence ended a bit softer than planned. '......I think it's so sad' Ginny sighed and tried to look at Harry with compassion, but she just looked tired to him.  
  
'Well, it has happened and I won't be able to turn back time, now will I?' Harry said while trying to aim for a new subject.  
  
'Supposingly not,.' Hermione said, while giving him a look. He knew she knew the time could be reversed, but only for a short time and it wouldn't have worked in his case; he would've spotted himself and probably erased his future.  
  
'Well, well, well, If it isn't Mister POTTY' a voice said from behind the closed door that swung open.  
  
'Malfoy,...' Harry shivered at his name. He was the most arrogant, most vicious student of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy.  
  
'I suppose you allready heared the news, now haven't you?' he said, sniffing arrogant and crossing his arms.  
  
'What news?' Harry asked brisk.  
  
'My lord, you mean you DON'T know?' Goyle and Crabbe laughed behind their leader and Draco was just more amused.  
  
'What is it that you want to announce Malfoy, or is it something insulting, then I suggest you leave this instant' Hermione said, cutting him off his smile.  
  
'Well, seems you have been hiding in some cave,.. the news is spreading EVERYWHERE' 


	2. Chapter 2: Nusquam

Plz r/r! I love reviews! Next chapter will come soon!  
  
Chapter 2: Nusquam (nothing)  
  
'Malfoy, are you going to tell us or are you just enjoying us as your view?' Hermione asked brisk.  
  
'I don't have to tell you,... read for yourselves' Draco grinned, throwing her an issue of the Quibbler.  
  
Hermione read the title and turned pale. Her eyes switched to Luna. 'You knew this?'  
  
Luna nodded 'I knew'  
  
Hermione's eyes rested on Harry. 'Harry,...'  
  
Draco turned around 'I'll be seeing you, murderer! O, my father has sent every student one of those issues, in case some would miss this news' he said laughing, before walking away.  
  
Hermione quickly put the Quibbler away.  
  
'Hey! Can't we see what they wrote about Harry?' said Ron furious.  
  
'I want to know too,...' Ginny whined.  
  
Hermione sighed and looked towards Harry. 'I think this is kind of a private matter,... but since every other wizard and witch around has an issue,...' she handed the issue over to Harry.  
  
Harry gasped at the frontpage; a large picture of a, as far as he could see, dead woman, who he immediatly regonized as Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who was responsible for the death of his godfather Sirius.  
  
'She's,...death?' he said it a bit more relieved than planned.  
  
'Read the headlines' Hermione added, with a little nervous voice. 'Harry Potter, the boy who survived, murderer of Bellatrix Lestrange?'  
  
'WHAT!!??' Harry opened the Quibbler on the right page to read the article.  
  
'I am a murderer? They say I killed Bellatrix Lestrange!' He gasped. Hermione and Ron looked at eachother. They both knew that Lestrange wasn't as innocent as the Quibbler probably discribed her. Luna and Ginny just looked at Harry's face, to see if he would say anything else.  
  
But Harry just lowered the Quibbler and stood up. 'I,...I need some air' he said shakingly.  
  
Hermione stopped Ron from following him. 'I think he needs some time alone,...' she said while pulling Ron in his chair. 'Yeah, probably,..' he nodded.  
  
'Harry is not a murderer' Luna stated, while messing up her hair by shaking fanatic. 'Of course not!' Ginny said brisk. 'Who would believe that Harry is a murderer?'  
  
Hermione just sighed. She knew the whole school hadn't believe Harry when he said he had seen Voldemort. Heck, he was acused by murder before! But this? This was a bit harder to get than the fact he could've murdered cedric diggory, which wasn't true either. Hermione's mind was racing.  
  
Harry didn't return untill the last 5 minutes of the journey. And when he did, he didn't say a thing. When they all got their stuff together and moved through the crowd, everyone was staring at him, whispering.  
  
Luna and Ginny walked towards their groups, Ginny wished Harry good luck and Luna added that Harry would be okay.  
  
'I thought our worst problem wat Rita, but it seems we have to deal with some other nice repoters too' Harry said sarcastic. Hermione raised her eyebrows 'wasn't this written by Rita?' Harry shook his head. 'No it was from an anonymous writer...' he gritted his teeth.  
  
'Get over it' Hermione said irretated when Harry sighed for the fifth time in one minute. He gave her a warning look 'What if ther wrote you killed someone?' he added brisk.  
  
Hermione threw her hair over her shoulder 'Honestly, this news is just nothing!' she gave him a softer look 'I'm sure Dumbledore will explain it'  
  
Ron grabbed away an issue of the Quibbler from a kid standing near by him 'That's rubbish!' he explained. 


	3. chapter 3: hac

Chapter 3: Hac (here)  
  
Love reviews, sorry this chapter turned out to be shorter than planned. Next chapter will be a bit longer, promiss.  
  
When Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at Hogwarts, they never expected Dumbledore to be waiting for them, or actually waiting for Hermione. 'Miss Granger, I believe we have to talk about something,..' he said, just when the three were about to enter the Great Hall. 'Talk? U mean now? But what about the ceremony?' she asked confused. Dumbledore tipped his head to the right 'The ceremony can wait, this is important.' He turned to Harry and Ron. 'I expect you two to save a seat for Miss Granger,...' he said, while walking away, followed by Hermione.  
  
'Wonder what that's 'bout?' Ron said, while putting down his trunks with the rest of the trunks. Harry lifted his shoulders. 'Dunno. Probably something important, or else Dumbledore wouldn't talk with her just before the ceremony'. The two boys made their ways into the Great Hall.  
  
'What do you mean, I can't stay at Hogwarts?' Hermione was leaning with her hands on Dumbledore's desk, a bit uncomfortable position, but at least she could stare him in the eyes. Dumbledore made a soft nod, but Hermione didn't take enough with that. 'I want an explenation! WHY. AM. I. NOT. ALLOWED. TO. STAY. AT. HOGWARTS. !?' she was breating heavingly, with tears behind her eyes. He wasn't going to transfer her to another school. Not her. Not alone.  
  
Dumbledore sighed a bit. She never saw him do that. But he did and added; 'You are being transfered because,... you are too smart for this school'. Hermione's jaw dropped. He was kidding. She was sure. But Dumbledore looked at her, with a really awefull calm and serious face.  
  
The Great Hall was decorated with beautiful floating candles and the ceiling showed how the weather was outside; cloudy and a bit dark. Harry and Ron where sitting at the Gryffindor table, as usual and watched a rather sad Hermione sit down.  
  
'What's wrong?' Ron asked, while seeing Dumbledore make his way to the head table. Hermione made a sniffing sound. 'I,...' but she couldn't finish because a couple of people started to shout at Harry.  
  
'Harry is a git! He killed an innocent woman!' a girl screamed. Harry opened his mouth to shout back, but Dumbledore started to talk.  
  
'May I have your attention, ladies, gentlemen, boys, girls and ghosts?' He looked around as the whole hall was silent. 'Good, then I want to make a view announcements. First of all, 4 Quidditch teams will stay at our school. These teams are from across the globe. I'll introduce the teams. First, the Toyashi Tengu from Japan, Heidelberg Harriers from Germany, Thunderlarra Thunderers from Australia and last but not least, a new team from the Netherlands; The Pumpkinpie Profs!' he took a break. 'these teams will enter our school in about two weeks' he looked around. Everyone was gaping at him, as if he just announced the school would close. He chuckled. 'And of course, the new DADA teacher,.. Mr. Weasley!'  
  
Ron and Harry almost screamed of surprise and Hermione dropped her jaw again. A proud Mr. Weasley stepped in front of Dumbledore. Everyone clapped their hands, except for the Slytherin table. Harry could see Draco making faces as if he just puked and of course the whole Slytherin table followed his example. Harry threw Draco a destructive look. Ron never seemed so happy before and even the food tasted better than it ever did.  
  
After the dinner, the three hurried up to the head table to congradulate Mr Weasley. Fred, George and Ginny were already there. 'But dad,.. how? I mean, you never told us!' George said while shaking his fathers hand proudly. 'Well, at my school I was pretty good at DADA,... and I actually used my spare time to practise. Dumbledore asked me ages ago,..' he said shy.  
  
Back in the Griffyndor Common room, Ron and Harry were talking excited about Ron's father being the new DADA teacher. Hermione sighed and sat down in a chair. Suddenly, tears came streaming over her cheeks.  
  
Ron and Harry both stopped talking and watched her sob. 'What's wrong Hermione?' Harry asked, while brushing some hair out of his face. Hermione opened her mouth, but the words came out a but stumbling. The only this they could understand was;  
  
'I want to stay HERE!' 


	4. Chapter 4: intemporaliter

Chapter 4: Intemporaliter (eternally)  
  
After hearing Hermione out, Harry and Ron's moods were changed from happy to miserable. Even when Harry tried to comfort her with 'We could always write and meet in the vacations..' she started to cry harder.  
  
It was so unfair. It was horrible. She was leaving Hogwarts.  
  
It was a cloudy day when the three went outside. Hermione had been crying almost all night and Ron and Harry had stayed with her through the night, but that didn't make her feel better.  
  
'I can't believe it,... why is Hogwarts not good enough for me? I'm not THAT smart' she said miserable, kicking against her bag she just dropped. They sat down under a tree.  
  
'Maybe... just maybe, Dumbledore doesn't want you to go to another school because you're so smart...' Harry trailed off. Hermione raised her eyebrows 'What other reason do you think there is?' Ron shrugged 'Maybe they think you're in danger because you're a Muggle...' Hermione looked round at him 'You know... that could be.. but there are so much other Muggle-borns on this school, so why me?'  
  
They didn't respond her. The afternoon was horribly quiet.  
  
The next day, Dumbledore stopped them for going to their first class, Charms.  
  
'I want to inform you, Miss Granger,... tomorrow you will be leaving first thing in the morning. You will be transported by a portkey in my office.' That's all he said before walking into his office.  
  
'What school am -?' Hermione was too late with her question. She wanted to follow him, but Ron pulled her arm. 'We better get going' he said. Hermione nodded and the three of them quickly made their way to the class.  
  
The lessons were boring, usual Hermione was the only one paying attention, but this time she didn't seem to bother to take any notes or ask any questions. Harry tried to say something to her, but anytime he opened his mouth, he couldn't find the words. The news about her leaving was too strange for him to become reality. But when the class had ended, he could feel his whole body shake with sadness. She was leaving tomorrow. He would never see her again.  
  
That afternoon they had their first Defence against the Dark arts from Mr. Weasley.  
  
'Okay class, I'm Mr. Weasley, Professor for you, some of you may know me as the father of Ron, Fred, George or Ginny,...' Mr. Weasley looked at the class. Ron and Harry tried to smile but Hermione sat with her hand in her hair. Draco opened his mouth to make a sneer remark, but Mr. Weasley cut him off.  
  
'Some of you may know that Miss Granger will be leaving us' he paused. Some people gave a sudden 'huh?' and others looked questioning at her. But some others (Slytherins) started to laugh. 'So that's why the Furball was upset the whole day!' Draco grinned.  
  
Hermione stood up and without a word she walked out of the classroom. Mr. Weasley raised his wand and pointed it at Draco 'You. Detention. After class.' He turned to Harry. 'Go find her and try to talk her back into class'. Harry nodded and Ron stood up too. 'No, you stay. I need someone to assist me.' Mr Weasley said to him.  
  
Harry walked down the corridors. He had no idea where Hermione could be. Untill he spotted her bag in front of a door to one of the classrooms used for Charms. He opened the door and saw her sitting against the wall, on the ground. She wasn't crying, but he could see she was on the edge of it.  
  
'Hermione... Mr. Weasley wants you back in class...' he tried. Hermione looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes. 'I don't want to...' she whispered. Harry kneeled in front of her. 'Look, Hermione,.. I'm very bad at this. I don't know how to comfort you... but I want you to know I will always be there for you, no matter how far apart we are... okay?' he said, looking into her eyes. Hermione tried to nod. Harry saw how hard it was for her and sat down next to her, wrapping one arm around her. He head fell sobbing on his shoulder and they sat there for a while.  
  
'Harry... if we never meet after this day,... just if.. I need to say this.' She paused and her hand went to his cheek. '.I... I love you Harry...' she whispered.  
  
Harry stared at her for a few seconds. She almost had her eyes closed to prevent herself from crying. But she was looking at him, with her soft hand on his cheek. And she had just told him that she loved him. She had told him something he would have never guessed. Before he knew it, she was drawing him closer and her lips were just inches from his. When she talked again, her lips brushed against his 'I'm not expecting you to feel the same...'. she drew back.  
  
Harry didn't know how to respond. Hermione stood up, still looking at him. 'Harry, before you say anything, I want to say I'm sorry. That was a bit,... not like me.' She said, shaking her head. 'And I want you to know I never... I mean.. well, I do mean it, but I didn't mean it to do it like that...' she tried. Harry stood up as well. 'No... it's okay. I understand... but I just don't know how I feel about you...yet' he said. Hermione nodded. 'As for Voldemort... I want to be informed when he attacks you or clear, so he could understand. 'This spell will creat a bond, whenever you want to contact me, you only have to say one word and we can talk...' she pointed to her head 'in there'. Harry nodded. 'Is this spell... is it harmless?' Hermione smiled 'It won't hurt either one of us... so do you agree?'  
  
Harry nodded and smiled. 'So.. we'd be bonded together?'  
  
Hermione smiled back at him and raised her wand 'Intemporaliter!' 


	5. Chapter 5: Praeterea

Chapter 5: Praeterea (hereafter)  
  
Thanks again for the reviews!!! I love you all! Please r/r again!  
  
After Hermione had spoken the word, a flash of orange light filled the room and before the both of them could realise what was happening, it was back to normal. Hermione smiled an put her wand away. She showed him her right hand. 'Look,...' she said, pointing at a little orange 'I' that was marked into her skin.  
  
'What... what does that mean?' Harry said, still a bit confused after the flash. He looked down to his own hand. 'I have one too' he looked at her again. Hermione smiled 'Nothing to worry about,.. that's the effect of the spell. Now If you ever need to contact me, about whatever, just rub the mark three times with you thumb and you will be able to talk to me directly... with your mind. When you want to stop talking you just rub it three times again' she explained. Harry smiled. 'This way you never really leave...' he said. Hermione nodded, feeling her cheeks redden.  
  
Before either one of them could say anything else, the door swung open and Professor Snape entered the classroom, raising his eyebrows at the sight of Harry and Hermione. 'Mister Potter,.. Miss Granger... snogging is not a likely thing to do in a classroom...'  
  
Hermione turned red, as did Harry, but they both recovered when Hermione said 'And it's not likely to enter a Charms classroom when you're a Potions master either...'  
  
Snape was about to shout 'Detention!' when Dumbledore entered the classroom as well. 'Severus, I'll handle these two... you go and look for whatever you were looking for...' he was beaming over his half-moon glasses. Harry could hear Hermione sigh of relief.  
  
'Professor, Harry and I didn't-' she started, but Dumbledore nodded. 'I know... there's no offence. I was searching for you. Here are the papers you have to fill in. Please hand them back to me this evening.' His eyes switched from Hermione to Harry. '..take a free day. Both of you.'  
  
Dumbledore left the classroom, followed by an eye-narrowing Snape.  
  
Hermione turned to Harry. 'I guess we can do anything we like now...' her eyes cast down and read the paper. 'I'm going to be in a school called Soleil School for Sorcery' Harry looked puzzled 'I've never heared of that school...' Hermione shook her head. 'Me neither... it's probably far away...'  
  
for a moment, they both froze in the moment. Not knowin what to say, they began making their way out of the classroom as well.  
  
up in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione started to laugh. 'You know Harry? It's so ironic; in the times we need eachother the most, we are driven apart. It's really ironic.' Harry sniffed. 'well, wheter ironic or not, I think it really is a horrible thing to do... what am I going to do without you around? Sure, Ron's here, but he's different. Hermione, you are the only one with who I ever really had a conversation...' he suddenly said, amazing himself he dare to say such thing. Hermione stared at him for a second. 'You know... come to think of it,... what if I really don't want to go? I mean,.. they can't bring me there unless I show up tomorrow, right?' she seemed deep in thought. 'what if I borrowed your invisibility cloak...' Harry shook his head. 'No, that could only bring you in more trouble..' he beamed 'and that's the last thing I want to happen.'  
  
At that moment, the door swung open and Ron made his way in, followed by Ginny. 'Hermione! What am I going to do without you!' Ginny cried, giving Hermione a hopeless lost look. Hermione smiled vaguely. Maybe Ginny felt lost without her, but what about Hermione herself? Surely she was the one going to another school, al by herself. Ron pushed Ginny aside. 'Hermione,.. we don't want you to leave just like this..' he started and then he turned to Harry. 'Let's make this last evening.. a party!' he grinned.  
  
Though Hermione found the idea of throwing a party this evening a bit disturbing, she didn't resist. In fact, when the party was getting on, she was enjoying it.  
  
The party took place in the Gryffindor common room, but some students from other houses joined the party too.  
  
Everybody seemed to forget what the party was about. Everyone, except for Hermione. After an hour or so, she walked to the window. she stared into the distance. Everything seemed so peacefull. How could it be, that somewhere, someone evil was lurking, waiting untill it was time to disturb the peace? She shivered. It was pretty cold too. Her eyes rested on a person, walking quickly towards the forbidden forest. She immediatly recognized him as Professor Snape, but before she could make any remark, Harry pulled her arm. 'The people are leaving, they ask for you' he said softly. His eyes followed her gaze at the forest, but Snape was already gone.  
  
'Yes... yes I'm comming. Wait a minute.' She said, while smiling a bit vaguely. She pictured the scene over and over in her head. Something wasn't right...  
  
but it wasn't her matter anymore. Hereafter she walked towards the crowd. Everyone wished her good luck. Sure they did. Like they cared. 


	6. Chapter 6: Alibi

Chapter 6: Alibi (else where)  
  
That morning, Harry awoke with a very awefull feeling in his stomach. Quickly, he reached for his glasses and when he put them on, he remembered Hermione was leaving this morning. He sat up and dressed as quickly as possible. Ron was already gone. He hurried into the common room.  
  
There, between Ron, Ginny and three other Gryffindors, Hermione was sitting on her trunk, trying to smile a bit, but the questions they all asked her, seemed to hit her as knifes. When she saw Harry, she got up and walked towards him.  
  
'Hermione...' he started. But she shook her head. 'You don't need to say a thing...' she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. Harry swallowed. This was even harder than he had expected. She was so weak this way. She looked like she was made from china. If he would say something she would break.  
  
Instead of talking, like they always did, the three plus Ginny walked out of the common room very quietly. In front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office, they stopped and turned to Hermione. Ginny made an unsure movement into a hug and took a step aside. Ron took a deep breath. He and Hermione looked at eachother for a moment or so. Hermione couldn't prevent her tears from falling. Ron pulled her into a hug. They stood there for a while without saying a word. Slowely, Ron took a step back, releasing her. They looked at eachother again. 'We...I.. we'll meet again.' Ron decided. Hermione nodded, tears still spilling.  
  
Harry took a step towards her. The feeling in his stomach was worse than that morning. Before he knew it, he pulled her into a close hug. He could feel her breathing in his neck, his hand pressed her head strongly against his shoulder. He could feel every inch of her body. It was as if his inside was screaming 'Don't let her go! Don't let her go, or else she'll break!'  
  
But his grip weakend, he pulled himself back. The look on her face was so desperate he wanted to pull her back into his arms again, but Dumbledore just arrived.  
  
'Miss Granger, if you care to follow me please?' Hermione nodded, eyes still focused on the three people she was leaving behind. She quickly met Harry's eyes. She stroke her hand three times.  
  
At that moment, Hermione's voice echoed in his head. 'What I feel doesn't need words anymore...'  
  
Harry stood there, for a moment, without words. Then it became clear to him what he just did. She probably thought that hug... she probably thought that he loved her back. Maybe he did...  
  
his mind was racing. He saw Hermione rub her hand three more times and slowely walk away with Dumbledore.  
  
'Miss Granger? You're being transported to the Soleil School for Sorcery. Where this school is hidden is kept secret. For your own good. Now...' he looked at her, penetrating her thoughts. 'this is a one-way portkey, which will transport you.' He pointed at a ring on the table. 'Wear it and be transportated. Whenever you need to contact me, use ennervate to open a channel. You can say your message in the ring and use stupefy to close the channel. The message will be send to my ring. If I have a message for you or reply one of your messages, the stone in your ring will turn blue. Do you understand?'  
  
Hermione repeated his words in her mind and nodded. He smiled. 'Good, off you go now...' he looked round at her once more. 'Don't worry about Mister Potter and the others. I'm sure they will be fine.'  
  
Hermione swallowed her fear and her tears and reached for the ring.  
  
One moment later, she stood in front of a large castle. It was a mediaevil looking structure, but not nearly as big as Hogwarts. Above a red, wooden door, in glittering yellow fonts 'Soleil School for Sorcery'.  
  
Pulling herself together, Hermione opened the door. The hall was huge. A lot of students rushed from one corridor to another. She only saw yellow robes. So there were no different houses here. Before she could move any further, a woman with long, dirty blonde hair and two silverish eyes came towards her. Hermione felt a bit strange. Somewhere she had seen this woman before...  
  
'You must be Hermione Granger!' the woman cheered vaguely. 'I am Lunette Lovegood!' 


	7. Chapter 7: Hinc

Chapter 7: Hinc (from this place)  
  
Thanks again for all your sweet reviews! R/r! I can't say it more often! That's the only thing that keeps me going!  
  
I'm rescheduling my chapters; there will be 33 chapters in total. And no, I haven't finished them yet.  
  
Hermione's mouth opened in surprise. All she could say was 'L-luna's mother?' and the woman nodded. Hermione frowned. So that's why Luna wasn't around lately. She's probably in this school too. 'Is Luna here too?' Hermione asked. The woman smiled. 'You know Luna? Luna's here too....' she trailed off. 'Her father, my husband you know, is the headmaster,...' Hermione got the feeling Luna's mother was probably even stranger than Luna, though that was almost impossible. Lunette turned to Hermione again. 'Luna caan guide you around if you want, she's over there' Lunette pointed at a girl with long, dirty blonde hair. 'she will tell you everything you'll need to know.' Lunette was gone before Hermione could ask anything.  
  
Hermione walked towards Luna. Luna smiled a bit vaguely. 'Hello Hermione Granger,... how strange to see you here.' Hermione didn't really know how to reply. 'Uhm,.. Hello'. 'How's Ronald Weasley doing?' Luna asked interested. Hermione shrugged. 'Probably,.. fine,..' the thought of Ron hurted her. 'I bet he is. But I would love to see for myself. Do you want a tour?' Luna bazzled. Hermione nodded. Her thoughts were drifting away again.  
  
They walked into a hall. It wasn't nearly as big as the Great Hall at Hogwarts, but is was big anyway. 'This is our Sunset Hall. We eat here. There are speeches here too. It's like the Great Hall. I miss Hogwarts,...' Luna said vaguely. Hermione nodded. She wasn't really seeing herself in this school. Together with Luna as her friend. She shivered. It wasn't that she didn't like Luna. It wasn't that she didn't like the school. It was the fact that it was her alone. Not her with Harry and Ron. Not her with Harry.  
  
After the tour she was guided to her room. It was small, but it was a room of her own. Thank god for that. She wasn't able to listen to any more of Luna. She fell on her bed. This was the end. This really was the end. She would die of loneliness in this place.  
  
Harry and Ron returned to the common room. Ginny had left for the Great Hall. Harry sat down into a chair next to the fire and began to laugh. Ron stared at him, with great annoyance. 'What is so funny?' he asked.  
  
'Everything. It's just so,.. hilarious. Hermione's gone,.. what are we going to do without her? We are so stupid,..' Harry's laughter slowely turned into tears. Before he knew it, both of them were crying. 'My god, Harry! We are crying!' Ron said, whiping the tears away. Harry nodded 'I know!' and he whiped his tears away too.  
  
'This is really,.. strange. I don't even know why I was laughing...' Ron said seriously. Harry nodded. 'It's probably the emotions inside,... the need to release them,..' he stared at the wall. 'How are we going to get through this?' Ron smiled. 'Well, in two days the Quidditch teams arrive,...'  
  
Hermione shivered. It was cold. If she were at Hogwarts right now, she'd sit next to the fire in the common room. But no one she knew was in this common room, so she didn't bother to sit at the fireplace all alone.  
  
That night, Harry went to bed without even looking at his homework. They had DADA the next morning as first subject, so maybe he could talk Ron's father into letting him make his homework or something. Actually, he didn't bother. Without Hermione he was probably no good. And Ron probably even worse. They both had relied on Hermione so much that taking care of their own homework was like a real impossible thing.  
  
'Hermione? The head master, my father you know, wants you to talk to him,...' Luna woke Hermione up. 'Wha-...for what?' Hermione asked. But Luna was already gone. Sighing, she got up, dressed herself and went down one of the corridors. A lot of students stared at her. They were all strangers to here. She was a stranger to them. It was so messing with her mind that she wanted to scream and run back to Hogwarts. To Gryffindor. Safe and sound.  
  
'You must be Hermione Granger. I am Romulus Lovegood, Luna's father,.. I don't know if you already met my daughter?' Hermione nodded. Finally, someone of right mind. 'Sit down please. I want to tell you why you are here,..' Hermione raised her eyebrows while sitting down. 'I know why I am here,.. I was too smart for Hogwarts, right?' she asked. But Romulus shook his head. 'I'm afraid not. There's something else going on. Something Dumbledore didn't tell you. Something I actually swore not to tell you, but I think you have a right to know. It wouldn't be a good start to keep things from you, know would it?' he said, leaning on his desk. Hermione narrowed her eyes. Where was he going?  
  
'Hermione Granger,... I want you to know that this school is build by your grandparents' 


	8. Chapter 8: Deinde

Chapter 8: Deinde (from that place) Huh, Luna's mom not dead? Luna's dad not editing the Quibbler? And what's it about Hermione's grandparents? You're about to find out...  
  
and please, r/r again! I'm updating as fast as I can.  
  
'My... grandparents?!?' Hermione gasped of surprise, almost falling from the edge of her seat. Romulus nodded. 'Wait a second. My grandparents,... they were Muggles!' she said confused. But Romulus shook his head. 'Your grandparents were Aurors.' Hermione felt as if somebody just told her she had dreamed everything about the Wizarding World. What was he saying? That she wasn't a Muggle after al? Before she could ask any further, Romulus added 'No, you are not a Muggle. That's one of the things Dumbledore kept from you.'  
  
Hermione tried to figure out what she just heard. 'But then,.. my parents aren't Muggles either,... are they?' she tried. Romulus pressed a finger to his lips. 'I'll tell you everything.'  
  
'Your grandparents, from your mother's, are Lovegoods-' Hermione widened her eyes in shock '-and your grandfather's brother is my father. Your grandfather was my uncle. Your mother is my niece.' He added. 'but, because your father was a Muggle, your mother wanted to become one too. Your father doesn't know a thing of the Wizarding World. But your mother does. That explains the fact why you're not a Muggle. And you're related to Luna.' He paused to let Hermione react.  
  
but Hermione was in too much of a shock to react to anything of this. Her mind was racing. She was relative to the Lovegoods,.. her mother was a fullblood witch... and her grandparents had build a school?  
  
'So the reason to bring you here,.. is not because you are so smart. It's because you were in danger at Hogwarts' he paused and took a breath. 'Every female in your family has great power. Your power needs to develope a lot, but it's certainly there. And Voldemort knows that too.' He paused again. Hermione was almost falling off her chair again. 'Your mother's mother was a powerfull witch. Your mother has powers too. Voldemort has attacked your mother once. This is because he wants to clear every person out of the way who has the possible chance of defeating him. But now your mother is a Muggle and doesn't use her power, Voldemort isn't after her anymore. Now he's after you.' He continued. Hermione's jaw dropped.  
  
'To make it even worse, your friends with Harry Potter. That's why you had to move away from Hogwarts.' He finished. Hermione's eyes widened even more, but than narrowed and she stood up. 'So let me get this straight. I'm removed from Hogwarts because I have the possible power to defeat power and because I am friends with HARRY?!?' she raged.  
  
'That is one way to see it. But that's not the way to see it. You were transfered to this school because you are safer here because you have less chance of being attacked by Voldemort when you're not around Harry. And here, we will help you develope your powers so you are strong enough if you have to face him someday.' He explained. But Hermione wouldn't listen. She opened the door and walked through it. There was no need for her to listen anymore.  
  
In her room, she rubbed the little 'I' on the back of her hand three times with her thumb. It lightened up a bright orange way and she slowely began to speak.  
  
'Harry? It's Hermione,...' she started. 'Hermione?' Harry was sitting in the common room and quickly got to his feet and moved to a corner where he could talk unnoticed. 'Yes,.. I'm listening. Everything alright?' 'It's terrible. I just found out a lot of things,...' Hermione said, followed by explaining everything in detail.  
  
'I'm coming over Hermione. You need to come back here!' Harry whispered urgent. 'You can't,.. I haven't got a clue where I am,..' Hermione replied lost. Harry sighed. 'Whatever happens Hermione. Don't lose it. Ron and I are going to get you back,...okay?' 'Okay,.. don't do stupid things,.. please. I don't want you two to be expelled. I'll talkt to you soon again' she said, before rubbing the 'I' three times again.  
  
In the corridors Hermione met Luna. Luna already knew about the story and suddenly began to speak. 'You probably wonder why my mom isn't dead,...' she started. Hermione clapped her hand in front of her mouth. That was true! She forgot about that! Luna continued; 'Her death was pretended. She isn't dead. We wanted Voldemort to believe that. She's very powerfull,...' Luna's gaze turned to the ceiling. 'But I did see my brother die...' 'You had a brother?' Hermione asked. Luna smiled vaguely. 'Yes,.. he was a lot like Ronald Weasley. Though I like Ronald in another way....' Luna trailed off again.  
  
Harry couldn't sleep that night. Ginny had helped him with some of his homework (though she was younger, she knew more). But he just couldn't sleep. Ginny couldn't replace Hermione. Not in a single way... 


	9. Chapter 9: Illic

Chapter 9: Illic (at that place) Thanks again for the reviews! Reviews keep me alive! O, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I put on another fic, a short songfic called Promise, so I got run of time.  
  
Harry awoke. He realized it was a Hogsmeade weekend, but he didn't feel like going. He looked at Ron's bed. It seemed he was up already. Wondering if Ron was planning to go, Harry dressed and entered the common room. Ron was sitting across Ginny. They were in a conversation about Hogsmeade.  
  
'Why not?' Ginny asked, slightly annoyed. 'Because I can't! I'm really not in the mood to go!' Ron replied brisk. Harry sat down next to Ron. 'I am not going to Hogsmeade,.. what about you?' asked Harry. Ron shook his head. 'Me neither'. Ginny stood up, looked from Ron to Harry and sighed. 'You two need to forget Hermione! There is no way she will return!' Ron stood up, making fists. 'And you call yourself a FRIEND?' Ginny took a few steps back. 'H-hold it,.. I-I' she began. But Ron was mad like hell. he pushed her aside and walked over to the door. He opened it and looked at her with fury in his eyes. 'You have 3 minutes to go, if I return and you're still here, I won't be able to keep myself in controle!' he shouted before leaving.  
  
Ginny left immediatly after him, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. There had to be a way to get to Hermione,.. they had to find out where she was. He slowely flicked his wand in his left hand. Somehow, he had to do something. His eyes looked round the room. There was no one there. He was alone.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes in protest to wake up. But her hands pushed away the blanket. Shivering she got up. The light shining through the curtains was blinding. It was as if the sun was right in front of the school...  
  
Suddenly, Hermione walked over to the window, gazed outside and clapped her hand in front of her mouth at the sight of two girls who read a magazine. Of course! Why hadn't she thought about it before? This was probably the same place where the Quibbler was printed, because Luna's father was the editor! She quickly grabbed one of the Quibbler magazines from her trunk and opened it at the first page. There, in small black fonts; The Quibbler, printed at Soleil School for Sorcery, Labores Solis 22.  
  
within seconds, Hermione had rubbed her hand and contacted Harry. 'Harry, it's Hermione,... I know where I am!' Harry almost fell of his chair of surprise. 'You know? Where? Where are you?' he replied quickly. 'I'm at Labores Solis 22,... use the Book of Wizarding Ways & Places to find it,...' Hermione said. Harry looked around. He knew that he had seen the book around somewhere. 'I'll look it up. Talk to you again.' He finished, quickly getting to his feet and searching for the book. There it was, on one of the shelves, between the books 'Gryffindor; a history on succesfull Quidditch matches' and 'The Lion within our hearts'.  
  
When Harry opened the book, Ron came walking in, looking around to see if Ginny was anywere. 'She left' Harry informed him. Ron sighed and sat across him. 'What are you searching?' he asked, his eyes reading the title of the book. 'I'm searching for Labores Solis,.. the place where Hermione is' Harry said simply. Ron's mouth opened in surprise. 'Really is she? Really is- wait a minute.' Ron sat up and straightened his back. 'How would YOU know?' he asked suspicious. Harry grinned. 'That's something between Hermione and me. Well, are you planning to help me search or do I have to rescue her myself?' Ron got up immediatly.  
  
'Here it is' said Harry, after searching for about 2 hours. 'Labores Solis,.. it's pretty far away,...' Ron bend over to look at the page. 'It is,.. that place is not far from Azkaban...' he added. Harry got up, carefully carrying the book across the room to the table where he lay it down. 'Are you ready?' he asked Ron, turning around to face him. Ron raised his eyebrows in question but then nodded. 'Yeah, let's go.... but how?' Harry's smile faded. That was another problem... how would they get there? 


	10. Chapter 10: Defluo

Chapter 10: Defluo (lost) Thanks again for the reviews! And I am so proud that I have fans! Waaaaaaiii! Chapter 11 will probably be on tomorrow or the day after tomorrow!  
  
'I have no idea Hermione,... how?' Harry whispered that evening, when he and Ron were sitting in a corner of the Gryffindor common room. '...The Thestrals!' Hermione replied suddenly. Harry stood up 'That's right! I'll talk to you!' he said, rubbing his thumb over the 'I' on his hand three times. He gave Ron a little nod and Ron gave him a questioning look. 'Thestrals' he whispered quickly. Ron immediatly shook his head. 'O no. I am NOT going to sit on something I can't SEE!' Harry gave him a quick irritated look and Ron sighed, but didn't resist anymore.  
  
'First, we've got to get out of Hogwarts without being noticed,...' Harry explained. Ron nodded. 'The invisibility cloak..' he said. Harry shrugged 'That's one way, but we still need to go at night...' Ron frowned. 'That's another 6 hours...' Harry nodded. 'But going out on daylight... that won't do.. too many people.' He said. Ron shrugged.  
  
'What if we can't find any Thestrals?' Ron asked, wrapping his scarf around his neck tightly. It was cold. 'We'll find some' said Harry, dropping the cloak around them. 'how can you be so sure?' Ron asked, now whispering. Harry waved off. 'We'll see okay?' their shoes almost sunk away in the mud of the Forbidden Forest. Though cold as it was, the mud seemed just as soft as in summer. Harry's eyes looked around the forest carefully. He expected a Thestral or more to appear right in front of him any time. But it didn't happen,..  
  
'We could make a portkey,..' Ron suggested as they walked into the forest even further. Harry shook his head. 'No, every portkey that is made will be listed by the ministry.' Ron shrugged 'So? What do we care? Getting Hermione back is not really a good thing to do either,..' Harry shook his head again. 'We're breaking enough rules this way. I think I see one,...' his eyes focused on a tree on the right. And he was right; one Thestral, with white shining eyes, a dragonish face and a black skeleton body appeared from behind the tree. Ron was staring with a frowned expression to the tree too, but seemed to see nothing. 'He's right over here' Harry explained, pointing at the place where the Thestral was standing. Ron closed and opened his eyes again, by the expression on his face, Harry knew he still didn't see the animal. 'I'm glad you can't see it' Harry said, shivering at the thought you had to see death before you could see this Thestral. Ron nodded.  
  
Harry walked towards the Thestral, slightly afraid that it would flee. But it didn't, it stayed where it was. Slowely he reached out for the animal, petting it. When he knew absolutely sure it was safe, he made one smooth movement and sat on the back. Ron stood a few seconds, confused, but then remembered the cloak had fell off of them so he quickly climbed on the back (or at least, on the spot where he thought the back was) also. Slightly usure, he grabbed Harry's shoulders and said shakingly; 'No matter what you say mate, I'm still holding you tight, I don't wanna fall!' Harry nodded. 'Could ... uh... could you bring us to Labores Solis 22?' he asked. The Thestral immediatly pushed himself off the ground. Ron grabbed Harry's shoulders tightly and Harry curled his fingers into the Thestrals manes. They gained speed so fast, Harry thought he was going to fall. The wind was cold and strong, pulling them back, pushing them almost off. But before that could happen, they were already slowing down. The Thestral landed and Ron and Harry got off quickly.  
  
They stood in front of a huge gate, it was yellow and had an orange sign that said 'Sunset'. Harry turned to Ron, to see he had the same expression on his face Harry had; surprised. Because, there was NOTHING here but a gate.  
  
'This is,... very,...' Ron started. Harry nodded. The gate didn't have doors, you could look through it, and behind it there was nothing. 'What now?' Ron asked. Harry stood there, still gazing of surprise but than rubbed his hand three times. 'Contact Hermione' he said quickly to Ron, who raised his eyebrows. '..Hermione? it's Harry,... me and Ron, we're in front of... Labores Solis.'  
  
Hermione was in the library, quickly leaping to her feet and moving to a far away corner between two bookshelfs. 'In front?' she asked. 'Yes in front,.. of some kind of gate,... that seems to be here,.. for nothing' he replied. Hermione frowned confused. 'What do you mean,.. gate? There wasn't a gate when I entered the school...' she said. Harry sighed. 'I have no idea, there's a sign that says 'Sunset' and that's it. No building, no school,...' Hermione looked out of the window. 'I can't see the front of our school from here, I'll go to a window where I can. Untill then, try to find out what's going on,..' she replied. 


	11. Chapter 11: Labores Solis

Chapter 11: Labores Solis (Eclipse of the sun) Plz, keep reviewing! I luv your attention *smiles* okay, let's get this chapter on...  
  
Harry looked at Ron, who had walked over to gate and beamed back at Harry. 'I'm not sure, but it looks like it's made of gold,.. and I mean pure gold' Ron said. Harry walked over and examined the gate. 'You're right, it does,...' his eye fell on a small sign on one side of the gate. He bend over and read out loud: 'Acceptus. Veneficus, encedo Soleil School' he looked round at Ron. 'Uhm... any idea?'  
  
Luckily, Harry remembered a spell to translate the words into English. 'Mutatio!' he read the words again; 'Welcome. Wizards, enter into Soleil School'. When he spoke them out loud, suddenly, the ground started to shake. A flash of pink light shot from nowhere to the little sign and when Harry opened his eyes, the words had changed. He frowned and looked round at Ron, who nodded. Harry read out the words again 'Narro appelo commodo' again, he flicked his wand and murmered 'Mutatio!' and the words were translated again. He read out loud 'Say name please' Ron shrugged and simply said 'Ron Weasley and Harry Potter!' to the gate. Harry expected the ground to shake again, but instead, a heavy wind blew him almost from his feet. A red light flashed to the sign and the words changed again. 'Consto. Discedo.' The words were not written in black anymore, but were now of a deep red colour.  
  
After Harry translated it, he read 'Stop. Go away' Ron gave him a quick glare. Before either one of them could say something, the ground began to shake again and suddenly the ground below their feet started to crack. Harry felt how his feet slipped away and before he could fall to the ground, it dissapeared and he fell into a dark and deep hole.  
  
Harry coughed while opening his eyes. The ground beneath him was soft, silky sand. He looked around and saw Ron standing up and brushing his clothes. Harry got up as well and looked up at the hole were they had fallen through. The sun was shining through it. 'Hey,.. Hey Ron, we need to get back there!' he shouted at Ron, who walked into one of the underground caves. He turned around and looked up as well. 'Yeah, and HOW?' Harry covered his eyes with his hand a bit so he could look in the sun. But just as he opened his mouth to reply, something, from Harry's point of view it seemed like a huge plate, moved over the entrance. Suddenly, the whole underground area seemed a lot darker. There was no more opening. Harry narrowed his eyes to see what was written on the 'door' above him. He could not read it so he immediatly said 'Lumos Lacuna' so the words would light up for a few seconds. 'Labores Solis' he whispered.  
  
It took them both a few minutes to realise that they were trapped. Trapped underground. Nervously, Ron whispered 'Lumos' and the tip of his wand lightened the underground cave they were in. Harry shivered. It was cold. 'What are we going to do?' Ron asked, slightly shaking. 'I guess we need to get out of here,...' Harry said, looking into one of the many caves. 'Which way do you want to go?' He asked Ron. Ron shrugged. 'That way,..' he suggested, pointing with his wand at the path across them.  
  
They walked for a long time, both not saying a word. There was nothing to say. They were trapped. They were lost. They were not helping Hermione in any way this way. Harry noticed a ray of light shining at the end of the cave. 'Look, maybe there's an exit' he said encouraging. He and Ron quickened their pace, to discover a huge lake at the end of the path. On the bottom of it, there were thousand shining things, Harry could not recognize what they were, but from here it seemed like it were diamonds. He looked round at Ron.  
  
Ron was narrowing his eyes to see what was at the other end of the lake. 'The path goes on,...' he said. Harry nodded. 'We need to cross this lake,...' he replied. 'Or we can make the water dissapear,.... don't you know a spell or something?' Ron asked hopefully. Harry thought for a moment but came to the discovery he didn't know that many spells because Hermione was usually the one to come up with new spells,.. he shook his head. 'So,..' Ron moved his weight to his other leg 'We need to swim,..' 


	12. Chapter 12: Incoho

Chapter 12: Incoho (Start) Plz, keep reviewing! Oh sorry if I don't update everyday anymore, school's wearing me out so I decided to update two chapters (this one and chapter 11) today. But I'm updating 3 times a week FOR SURE! And I'm making the chapters more adventurous. If that is the right way to write it. Sorry for my bad english sometimes.  
  
Harry walked over to the lake, kneeling down in front of it. 'It's not cold,..' Harry stated after he put his hand in it. Ron shrugged. 'It doesn't matter, we still need to swim,..' Harry stood up. 'It's not that far,... and we can dry ourselves after it,..' He took a deep breath and dove into the water. Ron hestitated for a moment, but than dove in too.  
  
The water was indeed warm. It was too warm for this season of the year. Both of them made it slowely through the water. Suddenly Harry realised he still had his wand in his pocket and that it might fall out. He grabbed for the pocket in his robe,... but it was empty. 'Ron! Ron I lost my wand in the water, you swim on, I'll dive for it, okay?' he shouted to Ron, who was a few feet in front of him. 'Okay, be quick!' Ron replied.  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder to be sure his wand didn't float around somewhere. It didn't. Which was strange, because wood usually floated... he shook his head at the thought he was slowing down and dove down into the water. He opened his eyes under water, seeing the diamonds shine and glitter, almost blinding him. He looked around for his wand but before he could spot it, he ran out of breath and hurried up to the surface to take a deep breath. Once again he took a dive. This time, he had more succes; his wand was right beneath him, stuck between two rocks. He kicked with his feet to gain speed. He reached for his wand, he almost got it, he was nearly there,...  
  
...Harry narrowed his eyes and almost gasped (but remembered himself he was under water) when he saw what the things he assumed as diamonds actually were,...  
  
eyes.  
  
The whole bottem of the lake was filled with eyes. Hundreds, maybe thousand of them. All deep blue and staring at him. Not blinking. Staring. Harry felt his stomach ache. He had to get out of here. Now. Immediatly. He closed his eyes to avoid the awefull sight and reached for his wand again. But instead, he grabbed something different, something slimy that wrapped around his arms. He opened his eyes in shock when he felt how the slimy thing pulled him to the ground. To the eyes. He could not breath. He needed air. He needed to get away. But he couldn't. Before he knew it, he was pulled through the bottem. Through the layer of eyes. He screamed, but he didn't hear it. There was nothing but silence.  
  
And then he opened his eyes. He was alive. He looked around. He wasn't in the water anymore. he was in a room full of mirrors. There wasn't a wall that was without mirrors. Even the floor and the ceiling, which he had been pulled through, everything was covered with mirrors. In the mirror right across him, he could see he was holding his wand. He let out a sigh of relief, though he felt pretty lost. Ron wasn't around, he was still,.. one layer up. Harry got up, pointing his wand in front of him. He noticed there were only walls, ceiling and flour,.. not doors,.. no windows,..  
  
'Harry!?' Ron stood on the edge of the path, looking over the water. 'HARRY!' he shouted. But there was no Harry. No one answered.  
  
Harry panicked. No way out. No way out,... he rubbed his thumb three times over the 'I' on his hand. "please" he thought, "Please let Hermione help me,..." 


	13. Chapter 13: Continuus

Chapter 13: Continuus (Connected together) Plz, keep reviewing! Reviews are like my air these days. Sorry for the lack of updates.  
  
Hermione suddenly felt a shot of pain in her arm. She fell to her knees in the middle of the empty corridor, breathing heavily. The pain was unbearable. Sweat was dripping from her head. This wasn't good. 'ARGH!' she screamed out as another flash of pain shot through her. She looked at her hand. The 'I' was glowing weakly, it seemed as if Harry wanted to contact her, but she couldn't hear him. Quickly, she grabbed the chair standing outside a classroom in the corridor for support while standing up.  
  
'Hermione!!' as he screamed for the third time, his echo sounded through the whole room. This was hopeless, somehow, she couldn't hear him. The 'I' on his hand was glowing. His scar hurted, though he had got used to the pain. It only occured to him now, that his scar had been hurting ever since he entered this place,.. 'Damnit! DAMNIT!!' he screamed while giving one of the mirrors a kick.  
  
Hermione got up, pushed the chair in a corner, so she could enter the classroom. It was empty, just as she expected it to be. There was a huge window with view over the garden in front of the school and the path leading to the school. Were they alright? Had Harry recieved her warning? She had used a very diffucult spell to send them the messege 'Consto, Discedo'. But had they realised that the messege was from her? She couldn't know. The gate Harry had been talking about, she remembered it from one of her spellbooks. A gate stands for protection, a source field perhaps, but in her opinion, the school was being protected from visitors. Most of the time, yellow gates stood for 'sfinx' gates; gates that try to lure the visitor into a trap. When she had remembered this, she immediatly tried to contact Harry, but somehow it hadn't worked. So she sent a spell to the gate, which who let her send a messege no long that two words, in Latin, though she had a feeling it was already too late.  
  
Harry walked around the mirror room. He was getting irritated, seeing himself in every way he looked. It was mind messing, the fact he couldn't get out. There was no way out... there was not even a single sign of the way in...  
  
Ron didn't hestitate but dove into the water when Harry didn't answer him again. The water, which was once warm, was cold as ice. He gasped for breath. The cold entered his whole body, making it impossible to breath properly. Impossible to swim... Ron couldn't scream, he couldn't scream for help; his body was being pulled to the bottem of the lake by slimy things. Slowely, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. He didn't feel how his body was pulled through the layer of eyes, into a room...  
  
Harry raised his wand again. He had to try a spell, a charm,.. anything. Anything that would work. Before he pointed it and shouted, a voice in the back of his head told him it wasn't good. Mirrors reflect. Mirrors don't break at magical encounters. He lowered his wand and looked puzzled at his own expression.  
  
Hermione turned away from the window. Where could they be? Was it as she expected, was it indeed too late? Had they been lured into a trap? There was one way to find out. She had to find Luna. And fast. 


	14. Chapter 14: Increbresco

Chapter 14: Increbresco (To grow stronger) Plz, keep reviewing! Keep me alive ^_^  
  
Ron awoke with a nasty pain in his left shoulder. He then realised he was in a room full of spiders.  
  
Hermione ran through the corridors, checking every room she passed. Luna had to be here. She had to be. Or else, everything would be lost. Luna HAD to be here. Hermione shook her head when she found herself slowing down. 'Luna!' she shouted through the corridor. No answer. She hurried her pace. she turned the corner and bumped into Luna.  
  
Harry sat in a corner of the mirror room. He was starting to get hungry. Looking around the room, he found something laying in the corner. He walked over to it and saw it was a little note. He unfolded it and read the words that were written there; 'When you see a reflection, there must be an original'.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!' Ron screamed at the top of his lungs. The room he was in was green, with a lot of dark green door. Every door opened and everytime more and more spiders crawled into the room. 'Get away!...please?' his voice shreeked, he panicked. he wasn't trapped. He smiled to gather courage. "yeah that's right,.. I'm not trapped,... I only have to go through one of the doors,..." he thought, though he thoughts immediatly became an impossible task.  
  
'Luna!' Hermione gasped, when she got up from the floor. 'Hermione. You need my help, right?' Luna asked, smiling. Hermione nodded. 'Look, it may sound strange, but Ron and Harry tried to save me from this place and,..' 'And now they are trapped.' Luna finished for her. 'I know. Come along,...' she said, turning her back to Hermione and leading the way. Hermione shook her head and followed Luna. 'Ronald Weasley and Harry James Potter are trapped by a gate. A yellow one. My father made a green one, but then a few inspectors from the Ministry of Magic replaced it with a yellow one. Pity though, I like green more, though I prefer red,...' Luna said while walking into one of the many doors. Hermione kept her mouth wisely shut.  
  
'When you see a reflecion,... I SEE HUNDRED REFLECTIONS!' Harry screamed angry, tearing the note apart. 'What a stupid, useless hint!' he looked angry at his reflection again. Sweat was dripping and he looked more confused than ever. Then his eye fell on something in his reflection. Something he hadn't noticed before. Behind him, in his reflection, was a red door.  
  
'It's now or never,... get a grip,..' Ron talked himself into running across the room. He pushed his feet off the ground and ran as fast as he could, trying not to think of the spiders. He widly moved his arms around him to shield him from falling spiders. 'almost,....' he reached for the doorknob and opened it.  
  
'The gate brings the visitors in a maze under the castle. I would surely not go in there..' Luna pointed at a small door in the corner of the basement. 'I need to. I can't let Harry and Ron die in there!' Hermione said, walking over to the door. 'Ironic. They come to save you and now you save them. How come you want to be saved anyway?' Luna asked. Hermione turned towards her. 'Look. I'm didn't come here because I wanted too. I wanted to stay at Hogwarts, remember? Untill your strange parents decided,..' 'My parents decided nothing! Dumbledore's the one to blame,..' Luna said extremely calm, cutting her off. Hermione sighed. 'Anyhow, I'm going to get out of here. I can't stand being in the same school as-' Hermione stopped immediatly when she remembered she was insulting Luna. '- Me? That's what you forgot to add...' Luna said, slightly shaking. 'That's what everyone thinks of me. Everyone 'forgets' me! I am a person. I am just like you! Only... diferent...' Luna cried, tears spilling out of her eyes. Hermione clapped her hand in front of her mouth. She never saw Luna this was. Quickly, she wrapped an arm around Luna's shaking shoulders. 'I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way,...' Hermione tried.  
  
Harry's eyes widened in surprise when he turned around and saw a red door appear out of no where. Another note was sticked to the door. He read it; 'Congradulations. Your on your way' 


	15. Chapter 15: Fortiter

Chapter 15: Fortiter (Strongly) Plz, reviewwww!! Pretty please? Pleaaasee??  
  
Harry frowned. Who was sending him these notes? Could it be Hermione? Would she know he and Ron were stuck in here? Or could it be Ron, had he already found his way out? He opened to door and stepped into the room that followed.  
  
Ron quickly shut the door behind him. Finally,.. a room without spiders. He looked around. This room was large and looked like a library, but instead of books, there were boxes on the shelves. Many boxes, different from size and color. On the wall right across him was a sign that said 'Room of Curseiosity'  
  
Luna stopped crying very aburpt. 'It's okay,...' she said vaguely. Hermione frowned but didn't ask. 'We need to get in there' Luna smiled. Hermione raised her eyebrows 'You're comming with me?' she asked. Luna smiled vaguely. 'Of course. Ronald's probably lost too' she opened the door. 'Enter!'  
  
the room Harry had entered was dark, but at least it wasn't filled with mirrors. Harry was surprised to find another note, right in front of him on a table. He unfolded it and read; 'You have to talk your way out of this one,...' he frowned and looked around. It was awefully quiet. He spotted a door across the room. A green one. He walked over to it when he heared a low sissing sound,...  
  
Ron walked towards the door that was under the sign. He had to cross the enormous hall. He passed a few shelves and then stopped. What was he hearing? He turned his head to the shelf next to him. His eyes grew large when he saw a black box,.. moving. 'WHAT!?' he couldn't stop himself from letting out a cry of surprise. The box was shaking, jumping up and down. What was in it? His hand reached to lift the lid of the box.  
  
Hermione entered through the door and it lead her into a small room, lightened by several torches. Luna followed and pointed towards three doors. 'there are three different ways. We should both go a way' she decided. Hermione nodded, though she wasn't quiete sure if this would help Harry or Ron. What if they got stuck in here as well? What if Harry and Ron were out already? She shook her head. She was strong, she needed to go on for them.  
  
Harry turned around so quickly that he thought for a small second he would lose his balance. There, across him, was something huge and dark red. It was sissing,... Harry narrowed his eyes to see the difference between the thing and the darkness, but it was almost impossible. Untill it opened it's eyes. Harry gasped and held his breath. Two yellow eyes were staring at him, both without pupils. It was as if it was trying to hypnotize him by staring into his eyes. Harry didn't dare to blink. He was afraid it would do something. Attack or lure him. He tried to focus on the note. He had to talk his way out of this one,.. but... he widened his eyes. Of course! The creature, the thing,... it was a snake!  
  
Ron lifted the lid and peeked inside. At that moment, the whole room began to spin, he was turning and turning and spinning,... he couldn't see anything but flashes. He fell to the floor and breathed heavily. The box was on the shelf next to him, looked as if nothing had happened. He frowned and reminded himself he wouldn't open any box anymore.  
  
Hermione went left. Luna went right. The door in the middle stayed unopened. Hermione swallowed he fear and whispered 'Lumos' so the tip of her wand would lighten. The small corridor she was almost TOO small. she entered the first door she came across. 


	16. Chapter 16: Denique

Chapter 16: Denique (Finally) Review if you read my story! There's no way I'm continuing if no one reads it!  
  
'What the??' Harry took a few steps back, but bumped against the wall. His heart was racing. The snake was only mere feet away from him. It was sissing and talking in a low and dark voice. Harry could understand him. He was a Parseltongue, a person who could talk to snakes.  
  
Ron walked on. The boxes on the shelves made noises, movements and even little flashes of light. But he didn't touch any of them. Suddenly, he heared a high shreek followed by someone screaming his name. 'ROOONN!! HELP ME!!' Ron's eyes widened. It sounded like Ginny!  
  
Luna smoothly made her way into one room after another. She knew this place like her home. Smiling, she entered the room were Harry had been; the mirror room, only this time it contained doors. She quickly moved passed the mirrors and opened the door across. Now she was in a room full of spiders,...  
  
Hermione's mouth opened in surprise and shock; she was in a dark room and the only thing she saw was Harry, pinned to the wall and a snake, a big, dark, snake. She clapped her hand in front of her mouth and at that moment Harry noticed her. '...Hermione! get out of here!' he said urgent, but it was too late; the snake had already noticed her and was now turning towards her. 'ssiuxtaaaaasssssss abeosssssssssss!' it hissed. Hermione looked puzzled at Harry, who's face turned pale. 'NOOO! You stupid animal! Come kill ME!! Not HER!!' he screamed. Hermione's eyes grew large. 'Harry! this won't do, CONSISTO!' Hermione shouted, while pointing her wand at the snake. It stopped moving and talking. Harry wanted to question but Hermione shook her head. 'No time. It will be moving within two minutes again. Hurry, let's get out of here!' Hermione turned around towards the door she had used to enter this room,.... but it was gone. 'Whaa-' Hermione gasped. Harry quickly pulled her with him. 'Here's another door, come quick!'  
  
'GINNY!!! Where are you?!!" Ron screamed as reaction. His eye fell on a box, a box big enough to contain someone small,... he ran over to it. 'Ginny! Are you in here?' he demanded. 'RON! Help me!' the sound was coming out of the box, no doubt. He quickly pulled of the lid and to his surprise, the box was empty.  
  
Luna easily skipped through the room of spiders, without stepping on any of them. She almost opened a door when she heared Ron's voice. 'Ronald weasley, here I come,...' she smiled vaguely while turning to the other door and opening it. She saw Ron at the box, now screaming of fear; the box was trying to suck him in. 'Occludo!' Luna shouted easily and pointed her wand at the lid which immediatly flew back to his original place.  
  
The room Harry and Hermione had entered was almost empty, except for a few torches and a lot of other doors. Hermione sighed and looked from the corner of her eyes at Harry. He brushed some hair out of his face with his hand and smiled. 'Thank you,... but I came to save you.' Hermione smiled. 'Yes,.. well, I didn't know either this place was this dangerous,.. it almost looks like the Department of Mysteries!' Harry nodded 'Yes,... what I don't understand is, I tried to contact you...' 'But I never heard you! I know! I think the contact between us is blocked by some kind of spell,... though I suddenly felt an inmense pain,...' Hermione trailed off, slowely hiding her arm behind her back. Harry grabbed her arm 'WHAT?!?' he gasped at the sight of her arm. On her arm was a long, deep, red scar. 'How?' he asked. Hermione cast her eyes down. "I made a mistake on the spell,...' she took a deep breath. 'I connected us more than planned. Now, whenever we can't contact eachother like we do with our minds, we feel eachothers pain,... and get eachothers wounds. But only if we try to contact eachother,..' she quickly added. Harry frowned. 'So,.. when I was unable to contact you,... you... you probably felt my scar!' he said, looked worried. Hermione smiled bitterly. 'I guess,... hey what's that!' she said, trying to switch subjects. She was pointing at a yellow note, sticked to one of the doors. It said 'Enter one by one or be seperated two by two'. Hermione beamed. Both of them confused. 'Uhm... I don't know what the warning means, but I think it's better when you enter alone and I'll enter shortly' she said. Harry shrugged and entered the room.  
  
At that moment, Hermione felt how something slipped around her middle and pulled her back. 'HARRY! DON'T GOOO!!! IT'S A TRAAAPP!!' she screamed, but it was too late. She was being pulled back to another room and he had already entered,... 


	17. Chapter 17: Nam

Chapter 17: Nam (Surely) Thank you all for the SWEEEET reviews ^_^ I was really doubting if anyone was actually reading my story, but now I know ^_^ please review again, I love reviews ^_^  
  
'What-?' Harry gasped, while turning around, but the door was gone. 'HERMIONE!!!' he screamed, feeling the wall as if he could step right through it. 'HER-MIO-NEEE!!!' he screamed louder, expected Hermione to answer. But she didn't. He stopped screaming and sighed, turning his back to the wall and discovering a large white room, almost empty except for a pool filled with clear blue, almost too blue, water. Across the water was a white door, almost invisible except for the doorknob, which was grey. He narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong about this room,...  
  
Hermione couldn't breath; the snake had wrapped its tail around her waist and was blocking her breathing. Her arms were lose; she could get her wand, if she could just reach her pocket,... the snake suddenly lifted her high into the air and dropped her to the floor.  
  
'L-Luna? Luna Lovegood?' Ron gasped of surprise after releasing an enormous sigh to the narrow escape. 'I knew you would remember me Ronald Weasley' Luna said. Ron frowned. As if he would forget the most strangest person on earth. 'How did you find me? What are you doing here?' Ron asked. Luna smiled. 'My father is headmaster, I know the way, do you want out?' she asked. Ron nodded surprised and followed Luna to a door.  
  
'Harry Potter, finally,...' a high and dark voice said from somewhere. Harry's eyes widened and he looked around. There was no one here, but that voice,.. it sounded like... 'Yes it's me Harry....' the voice answered to Harry's unasked question. Harry swallowed his fear. Even if this was the Dark Lord, even if this was Voldemort,... he felt strong. Stronger than before. 'Show yourself!' Harry was amazed by his own bravery. 'Who says I need too? I can torture you without showing myself to you,.... how about it Harry? Do you want to FEEL what it's like,.. being tortured? I'm sure you don't know what real torture is,...' the voice made Harry shiver. This WAS Voldemort. And Harry was alone,...  
  
Hermione quickly grabbed her wand and yelled 'Petrificus Totalus!' but missed. The snake circled around her. Hermione aimed again, and quickly yelled 'PETRIFI-' the snake suddenly attacked her. It opened his beak and bit her arm. 'ARGH! You,.. animal!' Hermione cried. Her arm was bleeding and she almost dropped her wand. The snake circled around her again. Hermione breathed heavily, sweat dripping and holding her left arm weakly down. 'Pe-Pe...trifi...' Hermione gasped for air, but suddenly everything became blur. She felt how her wand slipped out of her fingers and how she dropped to her knees, and finally hit the floor.  
  
'I'm wondering, do you love Hermione?' Luna asked straight to the point when they were walking down one of the dark corridors. Ron gulped. 'Why do you ask?' he said, kind of shaking. 'I want to know.' Luna said simply. Ron shrugged. 'I-ah... I mean, Hermione's just a good friend and-ah,.. I know she likes Harry so,...' it sounded more unsecure than he planned it. 'mmm' was all Luna said. She opened a door and they were back in the basement of the Soleil School for Sorcery.  
  
'Now,... Potter,...or should I say... murderer,...' the voice continued after a short laugh 'yes,.. how is it to go through life as KILLER,...'. Harry narrowed his eyes. 'What do you mean!?' he demanded. Again, Voldemort laughed. 'Don't you read the Quibbler, Potter-boy? EVERYONE does,...' Harry felt how his courage sank. It was true. Even though he had been avoiding it, after that issue of the Quibbler, everyone had assumed he was the one who slayed Bellatrix Lestrange,... 'Forgot that issue, didn't you? Painfull, isn't it? Last year, everyone seemed to trust you so well,...maybe everyone will come to their senses,... after,... they've found your body,... or maybe, even better, everybody will assume you RAN when nobody finds your body,... yes,... that sounds interesting,... doesn't it?' the voice laughed hysterically. Harry's mind raced. He had to get out of here,.... his eyes suddenly spotted a small window. it was in a corner, on the same wall as the door, though he hadn't noticed it before. He realised something. Something Hermione had tought him. A spell,... and it might work,..  
  
Hermione's almost lifeless body dropped to the cold floor. The snake slowely made it's way into another room,...  
  
'We should find Harry,.. and Hermione!' Ron reminded Luna. Luna smiled. 'Oh,.. yes,... let's' he followed her back into the torch room. 'But,.. how do we know which way to go?' Ron asked, slightly dissapointed. Luna smiled vaguely. 'I know. I'll just say the password. It will open all doors and lead us to the right room,.. or rooms,...' Ron nodded, but didn't quiete understand. Luna raised her wand 'NAM!'  
  
Harry quickly grabbed his wand, pointing it at the window and shouted 'Exsisto oriondus Lumen!' 


	18. Chapter 18: Diluculo

Chapter 18: Diluculo (Daybreak) I love reviews! You're all so kind! Please, keep reviewing, so I know I have readers ^_^  
  
Immediatly all doors in front of Luna and Ron slammed open. Luna smiled while putting her wand away and Ron gasped. 'How did you-?' he started, but Luna giggled 'Forget it, because one's actions doesn't make one special, that's the job of one's mind' she said. Ron didn't ask.  
  
The window broke, letting rays of moonlight in and because of the spell, they reflected on each wall. There, in the middle of the pool, a thin, dark and tall figure became visible. The spell had worked. Now Harry could see Voldemort.  
  
The snake made it's way into a long corridor, slowely, it turned the corner into a room. The room was a huge hall, everything in it was made of wood.  
  
Ron and Luna walking quickly through every room. Untill they arrived at a great hall, where everything was made of wood. Luna suddenly stopped Ron from walking. 'There's something here, stay there' she said, in a suddenly very strong and worried voice. 'What do you mean? I-' Ron held his breath. Before them a large dark red snake had appeared, now moving to only a few feet from Luna. Luna seemed pretty sure she was doing the right thing by protecting Ron. But when the snake moved in closer she said in a very serious and bit troubled voice 'Ron, I said, move back, this isn't gonna work, move back!' she was shaking, Ron could tell, but she was determind to protect him. 'Luna, I'm not letting you do this on your own!' Ron suddenly said, moving beside her. She quickly met his eye. He grinned. 'We're gonna do this together'  
  
Hermione awoke. Her body was heavy, she couldn't move. Her arm felt like it was dead, lifeless. She had a feeling the poison had paralyzed her, because, even if she tried at her very best, she couldn't move an inch. She suddenly realised Harry was in trouble. She HAD to help him. 'common Hermione, for once, make yourself usefull,..' she whispered.  
  
'You're smart, Potter. But I know you very well. I know you are not depending on yourself' Voldemort paused 'You didn't learn that yourself,... that's too difficult for you. I'm guessing now, but do I guess right if your sudden inteligence has got something to do with,... Miss Granger?' Harry gasped. How did Voldemort know about Hermione?  
  
'Ready?' asked Ron. Luna nodded and grinned. 'CRUCIOO!!!' they both screamed. The snake widened his eyes and screamed in pain. The scream was high and Ron covered his ears. Luna just smiled and lowered her wand in satisfaction. 'I know why they enjoy using these curses,...'  
  
Hermione started to cry. Tears now falling on the floor. It was impossible to get up. Everything was so heavy. 'no' she told herself 'no, you are NOT giving up. For gods sake, you heard what Remulus said! You are a fullblood witch! Get up! GET UP!' Hermione screamed in pain when she got herself on her knees. Smiling bitterly through her tears she pushed herself to her feet.  
  
'What do you know about Hermione?' Harry demanded. Voldemort started to laugh. 'Not specific about your little girlfriend Potter, but about her FAMILY,...' he laughed again 'Her grandparents built this school... and they were powerfull wizards,... but now I've cursed this school. With everyone in it. You see? The Lovegoods,.. they are under imperius for me. They made Hermione come here. And she made YOU come save her,... I knew it would work,... so I lured you right into my trap. Here is were everyone is Potter, here is were every foe, every opponent and every enemy of Dumbledore and his followers are,...' Harry felt tears behind his eyes. This wasn't true. This wasn't true. Hermione's grandparents? But then, she had to be a fullblood witch,... and the Lovegoods? Was Luna under imperius? Had Luna been talking to Hermione? Was this the place where he would see his last scene? Harry panicked. he felt how his breath quickened. Was he going to die? Was this the end?  
  
At that moment, the sun rose, sending powerfull rayes of sunlight through the open window. at a moment, Harry thought he was dead, untill he saw Voldemorts panicked face,... 


	19. Chapter 19: Occulte

Chapter 19: Occulte (Secretly) Plz keep reviewing! Don't let me die! ^_^ srry short chap this time, head hurts  
  
Harry didn't know why Voldemort was acting that panicked, but he suddenly realised something. He had never seen Voldemort by light, maybe because he couldn't-? 'FOOL!' Voldemort shouted, angry but shaking. In a flash, he dissappeared, leaving Harry bemused.  
  
Hermione stood, shaking, but she stood. She felt weak, but strong at once. She had managed to get up al by herself. Now, al she had to do was to find Harry. Or Ron. Or Luna.  
  
Ron put his wand away and looked at Luna, who still stood there, a vague but satisfied expression on her face, with one hand still aiming at the snake. 'I think it had enough Luna' Ron said. Luna put her wand back in her pocket and turned to Ron. 'You think... you think I did a good job?' she asked, shyly. Ron was quite surprised to see Luna this way; all shy and blushing. 'Yeah,.. Yeah Loon,.. you did a great job,..' he encouraged her. Luna smiled, but this time, it wasn't one of her vague and unknown faces; she was actually smiling at him.  
  
Harry turned around and saw the door had appeared again. He quickly opened it and ran into the other room. Hermione just entered it from the other side. They stared at eachother for a few seconds, both not sure what to do or say. But when Harry saw Hermione had a hard time standing, he rushed over to her to support her. 'Hermione! You're alive,...' he said, gently lifting her arm up to his shoulders and supporting her weight. '.....and you....are alive...' she whispered, though every movement hurted. 'I am,... because of you. You teached me a spell.... well, it came in handy...' Harry whispered carefully. 'You... you defeated him?' Hermione asked surprised, now moving so they were standing face to face. Harry didn't look into her eyes. She was way to close to look in the eye. 'No... he... I think he's a kind of vampire...' Harry puzzled 'He... when the sun set... he screamed and dissappeared,...' Hermione frowned. 'I think he's-' she got cut off by a door slamming open.  
  
'Harry! Hermione!' it was Ron, followed by Luna. He looked from Harry to Hermione and back. 'Uhm...?' Ron questioned at Hermione and Harry. Harry blushed but quickly said 'She can't really walk...' 'I've been biten by a snake' Hermione added. 'A snake... we've defeated' Luna said. Harry raised his eyebrows to Ron. Ron grinned. 'Me and Loon defeated the snake with cruciatus' he said proudly. Harry looked from Ron to Luna and Hermione clapped her free hand to her mouth. 'You can't use that curse! My god! What if-?' 'What if I got expelled? Hermione, Harry and I have got more reasons to get expelled. Like saving you.' Ron said immediatly. He turned to Harry. 'Who's been attacking you?' Harry sighed. 'Who do you think?' Ron frowned. 'I knew it. He had to do something with...this. but what? Do you know?' he asked Harry. Harry suddenly turned to Luna and stared at her. He couldn't imagen she...  
  
'Harry?' Hermione questioned. Harry coughed. 'I... this,.. okay I'll tell.' He decided. He looked from Ron to Luna and back to Hermione. 'Your grandparents built this school,.. you know that right?' he paused and Hermione nodded. Ron raised his eyebrows. 'Well, Voldemort's been messing around these days,...' he looked at Luna. 'And he told me his loyal servents are HERE, at this school. He told me,...' he took a deep breath 'He told me he has put an Imperius curse... on the Lovegoods,...'  
  
Harry had expected Luna to do everything, anything but this. She just stared at him, crossed her arms and looked into his eyes. 'You know? I thought something like that already,...' Harry didn't know wheter to laugh or get suspicious. Ron looked puzzled and Hermione smiled. 'Luna's not under imperius, I'm pretty sure...' Hermione smiled. Luna smiled back 'Of course I am not under imperius. If I was, I wouldn't help you guys,...'  
  
'We should get going' Harry said. Hermione nodded. Ron sighed and Luna grinned. 'But how? I mean,.. where are we to go now? Hogwarts?' Ron asked. Hermione sighed. 'Yes.. Hogwarts. Coming too Luna?' Luna vaguely nodded and went through a door, followed by them. 'We must be quiet,.. if anybody sees us...' Ron started. But when he joined the group he found himself staring directly into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy. 


	20. Chapter 20: Absentis

Chapter 20: Absentis (missing)  
  
For some reason, I had a bit of a writers block. Sorry if I lack updates these days. My grammar sux and all. So keep reviewing.  
  
'Well, well, look who we got here,...' Lucius said, in a low and satisfied voice. 'Potter and his friends.' His eyes moved to Luna. 'And Miss Lovegood,...not affected by Imperius I see?' he raised his eyebrows for a second but then frowned. 'I'm afraid the dark lord won't be able to ... welcome you. Yet.' His eyes were staring directly at Harry. '...so I think it's time for you to come along with me.'  
  
Harry drew his wand, but someone grabbed it away from him; Draco Malfoy. 'So we meet again, Potter. Didn't think I would let you attack my father, now did you?' he snapped. Harry immediatly wanted to reply, but Hermione shook her head. He held his mouth wisely shut. 'Come on Draco, leave the boy alone,... I don't think it's time to annoy him,.. yet' Lucius warned his son. 'Now, move along with me,... oh,.. first, hand me over your wands,..' Lucius added.  
  
Lucius and Draco were standing right in front of them. They couldn't go further. Harry wanted to grab his wand to hand it over when he suddenly heard Hermione in his head. 'Harry,.. don't give him your wand. Let's escape!' Harry's hand losened. 'What? And what about Luna and Ron?' Harry asked. 'We'll grab their arms. We can contact dumbledore by my ring. Now,.. when I say YES you take Ron's arm, okay? We'll run my direction.. left that is.' Hermione told.  
  
'I said, HAND over your wands,... or I'll take them' Lucius demanded. Draco crossed his arms and watched Harry closely. 'YES!' said Hermione and Harry grabbed Rons arm and sprinted to the left. Before Draco or Lucius knew what was happening, Hermione had entered one of the corridors, pulling Luna with her, closely followed by Harry and Ron.  
  
'WHAT! Seize them!' Lucius shouted at Draco. Draco immediatly ran after Harry and his gang. 'Run faster!' Ron shouted at Hermione, who was slowing down. 'No, go ahead!' said Hermione, pointing her wand over her shoulder 'FURNUNCULUS!' she shouted. Draco's perfect white skin suddenly began to turn red and large boils appeared. He stopped running and started screaming. Lucius caught up with him, together with a few fellow Death Eaters. 'Don't let them escape you foolish boy!' Lucius snapped at Draco.  
  
'Alohomora!' shouted Harry, to open the door that was in front of them. It led them into a large hall. 'There's the exit! HURRY!' pointed Hermione. They ran to the door and Harry shouted 'Alohomora!' once more. It opened and they ran outside.  
  
'Thestrals!' Shouted Hermione. Harry widened his eyes. How could Hermione see thestrals? Did she see someone die? There was no time for questions. He hurried over to one of the therstrals and helped Ron on (he couldn't see them). Luna easily climbed behind Hermione.  
  
'Get back here!' Lucius shouted when he ran outside, seeing the thestrals push off the ground. He pointed his wand at Harry and shouted 'AVADA KADA-' at that moment, someone had pushed him aside. Harry could just get a quick glare of the person. It was no one less than Remus Lupin, accompanied by Tonks. 


	21. Chapter 21: Fidelis Amicitia

Chapter 21: Fidelis Amicitia (True Friendship)  
  
I think I'm over my writers block... some good Olivia Lufkin music helped me through it ^_^ Plz review! If you don't, there will be no new chapters!  
  
The thestrals landed at Hogwarts. Harry immedaitly turned to Hermione. By the look on her face he could tell she had seen Lupin and Tonks too. 'Hermione....' he questioned with his eyes. He meant why she could see the Thestrals. She quickly looked another direction. 'We need to go to Dumbledore' Ron said, quickly walking towards the entrance. They followed him.  
  
But before they could even reach the corridor that led to Dumbledore's office, McGonnagal, Sprout, Snape and Dumbledore came walking directly towards them. By the looks on their faces, there was something really wrong. Sprout had been crying, Harry could tell by the trails of tears on her round face. McGonnagal looked as if she hadn't slept for a few months. Snape looked like he was even more pale as usual, Harry could see he was shocked. But Dumbledore was probably worse off; he was walking very difficult, like his leg was badly injured and his face showed more lines, making him older than ever before.  
  
'What happened?!?' Hermione gasped, while walking over to professor McGonagall, who seemed on the edge of fainting. Dumbledore tried to make his face as calm as usual, but he failed. 'We lost.' Was all McGonnagall said. 'What lost? What do you mean? What's going on?' Harry asked, desperate to know what had made his teachers this way. Snape closed his eyes for a second and quickly opened them again. 'We've been attacked. By Giants.' He said. Ron's mouth opened in surprise, Hermione gave a shreek, Harry could do nothing but stare and Luna frowned. 'Attacked... by Giants? But I thought... Hagrid...he-?' Harry started. Dumbledore bitterly shook his head. 'It's too late now. Luckily most of the students are save...' his eyes switched to Ron. 'You're sister's been very brave. She's in the Hospital wing; she has no serieus things though...' he cast his eyes down. For a moment or two, Dumbledore did nothing but stare. 'The giants have taken all information from my office. None of my logbooks are still here. There's one thing left to do.' Dumbledore looked up again. 'We're going to close Hogwarts.' McGonagall quickly flicked her wand to make a chair appear, which she used immediatly for support. Sprout wiped away another stream of tears and Snape pressed his lips in one straight line together. 'Close?!?' Gasped Hermione. 'Is there no other option? I mean-' Ron started. Dumbledore shook his head. He looked at Hermione. 'Miss Granger, my apologies for my mistake. It was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made. Luckily these two gentlemen,... and Miss Lovegood,.. have been able to help you out. Or else I would've.' His apology was followed by a deep sigh. 'Everyone will be leaving tomorrow. You can visit Miss Weasley in the Hospital wing now. I'll be in a meeting with the teachers...' Dumbledore finished.  
  
'I must be...this is a nightmare.' Ron said. Hermione nodded. Luna nervously moved her right feet from left to right and Harry sighed. 'No more Hogwarts... what's going to happen to us?' Harry asked. Hermione shook her head. 'We can't... just do nothing? Can we?' Luna asked unsure. For the first time in her life, she sounded more mature, wise and almost human- like. 'We can't. But let's see Ginny,... maybe she can tell us some more...' Hermione said. The others agreed, so they moved towards the Hospital wing.  
  
'It was horrible. There were about 35 of them, all at least 7 times as big as me. They didn't use magic, but they weren't affected by it either. Only one spell Dumbledore cast really worked, but not for long.' Ginny explained. Ron was sitting on her bed, Harry and Hermione sat on an empty bed and Luna had found a chair. 'And then,.. well, it all went wrong. They've wrecked almost everything. There's nothing left of the Great Hall,... and then all the information...' Ginny's eyes welled up with tears 'I can't believe,.. we will never be able... You-Know-Who now knows how to defeat Dumbledore,..probably,..' Harry looked at Hermione, who was in deep thoughts. 'Ginny,.. I have a question. Why couldn't Dumbledore stop the giants? I mean,... Dumbledore's suppose to be stronger that Voldemort, so how come he couldn't handle the giants?' Hermione asked. Ginny sighed. 'Because Dumbledore was away. He came when most of the giants had already dissappeared with the information. The last giants went away when he used a few charms to scar them,... he said he had been away to talk to someone...' Ginny's eyes switched to Luna. 'Why didn't you tell me that there were Death Eaters at you parents school?' she asked. Luna's eyes widened. 'Do you actually think I knew that? If I had known, I wouldn't have returned there, now would I? It's very rude of you to think such a thing.' Luna snapped. Ginny frowned. Ron narrowed his eyes. 'So,.. let me get this straight; You-Know-Who is at Soleil School with his servants, Death Eaters. The Giants are on his side and probably a lot of other creatures are too. And Hogwarts' closing, Dumbledore is not able to protect us anymore,..' Ron started. Hermione nodded and then clapped her hand in front of her mouth, eyes huge as if in shock. 'LUPIN! And TONKS!' she gasped. 'We forgot to tell you! Harry and I, we saw Lupin and Tonks, stopping Malfoy from attacking Harry!' Hermione informed them. 'Lupin? And Tonks? But why- and HOW would they know that there were Death Eaters at Soleil School?' Ginny asked. 'Maybe Dumbledore's been talking to some of the Order and maybe they found out about the Death Eaters being there,... but they weren't sure, so maybe Dumbledore told them to take a look...' Harry started. 'Yes! Of course! They were there only to take a look! But then they saw us and we were in trouble... and they.. helped us...and..' Hermione added, clapping her hand in front of her mouth again. 'So now THEY are in trouble! What if Voldemort's going to use Imperius on them as well?' she asked shocked. 'There's only one way to find out...' Harry said, while standing up. 'I'm going back.' He said. Hermione stood up as well. 'When you're going, I'M going.' She said. Harry gave her a questioning look. 'Are you sure?' he asked. Hermione nodded. 'I'm sure. We're NOT going to let Hogwarts close because of some Dark Lord.' Harry grinned 'And to add; I have to face him sooner or later.' They looked at Ron and Luna. 'Ron, I think it's best if you stayed with Ginny,..' Hermione said. Ron nodded. 'And... Luna?' Asked Harry. Luna looked at Ron. 'I'm going to stay here,... you two,..are you sure you're going?' she asked. Harry nodded. Hermione smiled. 'We're not going to do stupid things. We're going to find Tonks and Lupin.' She told them. 


	22. Chapter 22: Locus de Amor

Chapter 22: Locus de amor (Place from love)  
  
Soooorrryyy,... I was ill, still am.  
  
plz send me reviews to make me better ^_^  
  
Hermione and Harry walked outside, making sure no teacher or student had spotted them. Hermione threw her hair over her shoulder and gave Harry a look while they were walking towards the forest to find Thestrals. Harry seemed to be very tense and tired, but still determind and in her eyes, handsome. She quickly shook her head and looked in front of her again. Harry had noticed she had been looking, he stared at his feet. He hadn't been thinking of her feelings towards him anymore, nor had he been thinking of the feelings he had for her. If he had them. He still wasn't sure if he really felt more than friendship. Maybe because he was afraid to risk it.  
  
'There's one..' Hermione said, pointing at a tree, behind it was a Thestral. Harry suddenly remembered his question. 'Hermione,.. who? How can you see them?' Hermione sighed and suddenly stopped walking. 'My mother died this summer,... I didn't want anyone to know it.' Harry saw her hands were shaking. 'I didn't want to believe it myself, so I tried to avoid the fact,.. she's gone,...' tears were dripping to the soft forestground. Harry quickly embraced her to comfort her. He closed his eyes and breathed in her hair. It smelled like pumpkins and honey. He felt how she continued crying on his shoulder, but he didn't mind. he knew exactly how she felt.  
  
'I-I'm sorry,...' Hermione whispered while getting lose from Harry's embrace. 'I was,..being selfish,...' Harry quickly replied 'No no! You weren't selfish! Hermione,.. losing your mother must be so hard,.. it's okay to cry!'. Hermione smiled bitterly. 'We should get going. I don't want Lupin or Tonks to die too...' she finished, while moving towards the Thestral. 'we need to find two if we want to get Tonks and Lupin back with us...' Harry said. Hermione nodded and pointed behind him. 'There's another one'.  
  
The flight to Soleil School was quick and before they both knew it, they were standing in front of the yellow gate. 'How did you come in last time?' asked Harry. 'Portkey' replied Hermione, showing him her ring. Harry frowned 'You couldn't go back with that?' Hermione shook her head. 'One way portkey' she explained. 'And now what? Wait untill we get into that horrible place again?' Harry asked, with a little scared undertone in his voice. Hermione shook her head. 'No, we're not going back..down. there's only one way to get past this,..' Hermione narrowed her eyes. 'I told you, yellow gates are Sphinx gates,... to pass correctly, you have to answer the question right,..' she pointed with her wand at the little sign. 'what did it ask you the last time?' Hermione asked Harry. 'Uhm.. it was in Latin, it asked our names, so Ron and me gave it and then the ground started to shake... and you know where we ended up then.' Hermione frowned. 'of course you shouldn't have said your own names,.. the gate would know you were an outsider so of course, wouldn't let you pass,..' she said. 'Who's name should we have said then? Yours?' Harry asked slightly annoyed. 'Of course not. I was already inside, wasn't I? You had to mention the name of someone that belonged at this place but wasn't in school...' suddenly she smiled widely and clapped her hands. 'Of course! I could just say my name now and you could say Luna's!'  
  
Easy said, easy done. Hermione simply stated her name and Harry did Luna's. The gate opened it's wooden doors and showed them a long path towards the entrance of the Soleil School for Sorcery. Harry gave Hermione a bit unsure look but Hermione smiled. 'It's okay,.. we'll make it...' she told him.  
  
They did make it already. When they opened the door, 4 Death Eaters, plus Lucius Malfoy and his son, were waiting for them. Hermione gasped in horror and drew her wand, pointed it at Lucius and try to see from the corner of her eyes what Harry was doing. Harry was doing exactly the same.  
  
'Well, well, well, what have we got here? Two lost heroes perhaps?' grinned Lucius. 'Put that away Potter, do you actually think you'd make a chance?' he added. Before Harry could answer, Draco grinned; 'Let him dad, he loves to play the hero, don't you Potter?' he finished smirking. Harry could've done anything at that moment, but Hermione was the one who did it. 'CRUCIO!!!!'  
  
Unfortunalty for them, Draco dodged the cruciatus curse with ease, pointed his wand at Hermione and said; 'So, the Mudblood's sticking up for Potty? What's up with you two? ..no, no don't tell me,...' Draco started to laugh 'They're in love' he laughed even harder. Hermione flushed and Harry still pointed his wand at Lucius, but now a bit shaking. 'Get them into the Locus' Lucius said bored, turning his back at Harry and letting the four Death Eaters do the work. Draco lowered his wand smirking and followed his father.  
  
Hermione and Harry were surounded by the Death Eaters. They stood with their backs against eachother. 'This isn't good...' Hermione said in a paniced voice. Harry suddenly got an idea. 'Hermione,... have you been looking up how to Apparate somewhere?' Hermione suddenly let out a gasp of relief. 'Of course I have! I will be able to pass the exams perfectly...' she closed her mouth abrupt, turning her head a bit left so she could see Harry's back. 'Grab my hand, I'm gonna try!' Harry grinned and grabbed her hand.  
  
One of the Death eaters raised his wand and pointed it at Harry's face. 'Hermione, NOW would be a good time to-' he couldn't finish his sentence because the next moment he felt as if he was near a tornado and suddenly fell to a floor. Next to him he saw Hermione get up and look around. He did the same. The room was bright, had two huge windows and a lot of pictures on the walls. 'What is this place?' asked Harry. Hermione wanted to answer with 'I don't know...' but gasped while saying that. There, on the wall, was a picture of her family. 


	23. Chapter 23: Indicium Reproba

Chapter 23: Indicium Reproba (false information)  
  
I'm feeling a little bit better, but keep sending your reviews ^_^  
  
'What-? How?' Hermione ran over to the picture and saw her parents, together with her. The only thing different was that she looked a bit older. Harry walked towards her and examined the rest of the pictures. Suddenly his eye fell on a picture of him as a baby and his father and mother. 'What? Hermione! Look!' he pointed at the picture that was above hers. 'Harry! Your parents...' she turned to face him. Harry couldn't control his tears but quickly wiped them away with his sleeve. Hermione smiled softly. '....What are these pictures doing here?' she asked, now turning towards the wall again. 'I don't know...' Harry replied. Suddenly, the picture of Hermione and her parents began to shake. 'Harry! Look!' a flash of green light entered the picture and Hermione's mother dissappeared. Hermione opened her mouth in shock and another flash of green light entered the picture, now hitting her father, who dissappeared too. Hermione took a few steps back, shaking her head. 'No,.. no this can't be...' she whispered under her breath.  
  
'What? What can't be?' asked Harry. Hermione clapped her hand in front of her mouth as the Hermione on the picture grabbed her wand and attacked something outside the picture, but then a ray of red light hit her too and she dissappeared from the picture. 'Harry,... this.. this is the place,... I've read about it... this is the room, the Locus de Amor...' she now turned to him. 'In this room,... are pictures of who we love the most,.. they are different to each person who enters it...' Harry frowned. 'But I can see your picture too, so...?' he asked confused. Hermione shrugged 'Probably because we entered the room at the same time...' she shook her head 'But that's not it, that's not what I'm so shocked about. It's because the Locus de Amor tells the future.. the future that awaits your beloved ones,...' she tried to force herself to a smile, but her lips didn't curl. Harry looked at Hermione's picture again, now empty. 'So... so..but, Hermoine, your picture,...' he looked at her, eyes wide in shock. Hermione cast her eyes down. 'My mother's already died... so...' Harry suddenly remembered how her mother had vanished from the picture and said; 'But, that wasn't a normal death the picture showed us,.. your mother's been attacked by someone!' Hermione nodded. 'Mom was away for her job,... but now I know she was probably doing something that had to do with magic,.. because she wasn't a Muggle,..' Hermione shrugged, hang her shoulders and looked up at Harry, her eyes filled with tears. 'And dad,.. maybe he will be attacked by a wizard too,.. even though he is a Muggle...' Harry narrowed his eyes. 'Hermione,... you died on that picture too,...' Hermione smiled weakly. 'I think that means I'm gonna die too,...' Harry suddenly pulled her into a hug.  
  
'Harry,.. what are we going to do now? We can't stay here, can we?' Hermione asked, resting her head on his shoulder. Harry sighed. he was looking at the picture of his parents. Both of his parents dissappeared the same way as Hermione's, only he stayed alive. He let go of Hermione and looked around the room. 'Do you think we are still at Soleil School?' he asked. Hermione nodded. 'Yes, the Locus de Amor is at Soleil School,.. though I don't know exactly which wing this is,...' she popped her head around the door. 'Coast's clear,... let's get going' Hermione said.  
  
'We need to find that boy!' Lucius demanded when the four Death Eaters announced Harry had escaped. 'And that Granger Mudblood too' he added furious. 'They could mess up everything! Hurry!'  
  
'We need to conceal ourselves,..' Hermione whispered to Harry, while they were tiptoeing through the long corridor. Harry widened his eyes. 'Hermione! The invisibility cloak! I have it with me, wait a second,...' he grabbed a little handkerchief (or so, it looked like one) and whispered 'Reducio!' while tapping on it with is wand. Immediatly, the cloak became it's original size again. 'Harry! How smart of you! Now quick, ..' Hermione got next to him and he wrapped the cloak around them, so they became invisible. 'Where do you think they keep Lupin and Tonks?' asked Harry. Hermione narrowed her eyes in deep thought. 'Maybe,.. the only the place I know around here which is good for hiding is probably the dungeon,.. it's not used anymore because they don't teach Potions anymore at this school,...' Hermione suggested.  
  
The way to the dungeons was long and difficult; one time they had to pass a group of Death Eaters and Draco, who were going up the same stairs they were descending, but luckily, none of them noticed. They descended two more stairs and then walked into a small and dark corridor. 'If somebody comes towards us,...' said Hermione shaking, narrowing her eyes to see in the dark. 'I think I see the entrance'. It was indeed the entrance, but it was locked. 'Alohomora!' tried Hermione, but it stayed locked. Harry frowned. 'There must be another spell...' Hermione bit her lip to remember 'Effringus' she tried. The door gave a clicking sound before opening.  
  
The room behind it was dark, like the corridor, but Harry could immediatly see what the room was used for; printing. A huge machine was printing newspapers, piles of them. Hermione whispered 'Lumos' after making sure no one else was in the room. Harry and she read the title and both gasped. This was were the Quibbler was pressed.  
  
Hermione and Harry both read the front page ; 'Harry Potter: The boy who killed: another body found, Harry Potter, the 'muggle' friend, possible murderer of Muggle (Mr. Q. Granger)' Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head and he immediatly turned towards Hermione. She didn't say a thing. She just shook her head while folding the paper. 'r-rubbish,.. I-I.. I know it wasn't you,...' she said quickly. Harry didn't know how to respond. So this was why they had published he killed Bellatrix LeStrange.. they tried to make a murderer, a muggle hater, of him. And Voldemort had used Imperius on Mr. And Mrs. Lovegood to be able to use their school as hideout and their newspaper as his own way to reach the people and tell lies about his enemy,...  
  
Hermione whispered something under her breath and suddenly the whole pile of papers vanished in blue flames.  
  
'We have to walk on. Or else,..' Hermione tried, but Harry shook his head and pointed at the door in front of them. The door was being guarded by a Death Eater.  
  
Hermione clapped a hand against her mouth to prevent herself from talking. She quickly extinguished her wandtip, but was afraid it was already to late. Luckily, Harry whispered that he saw that the Death Eater was asleep. She let out a sigh of relief and whispered 'Petrificus Totalus!' so that the Death Eater woke up, but immediatly froze. She grinned and stepped over him, followed by Harry. 


	24. Chapter 24: Invenio

Chapter 24: Invenio (discover)  
  
what part of the word 'review' don't you get? ... just kidding. I really love reviews, my new addiction, so to my loyal reviewers,.. keep reviewing, and thank you!!  
  
The room they entered was lighter, Harry could see it was an office. 'Look!' he whispered, while pointing at a pile of books on the desk. Hermione whispered 'Lumos!' and read the titles out loud. 'Conquer the world in three easy steps',...'Why I am better than the others'..and...' Hermione gasped and read; 'Prefects who gained power' Harry looked at it and widened his eyes. He remembered this book; Percy Weasley had been reading it when he was in his second year and Percy was Prefect. 'D'you reckon he-?' started Harry. 'With Voldemort?' replied Hermione. 'Well, he did betray his family, he never talks to them-' Harry started. 'I know,.. but Voldemort?' asked Hermione again. Harry shrugged 'I didn't believe it either when they told me they never spoke to him again,...' 'Let's see what behind that door' said Hermione, pointing at the green door across the room.  
  
The door wasn't locked to their surprise and when they entered, both of them gasped. In front of them stood Percy Weasely, with his back towards them, in discussion with Lucius Malfoy. 'Did that door just open?' Lucius asked between their conversation. Percy turned around, now merely inches away from where Harry and Hermione stood. Harry held his breath while he and Hermione shuffled sideways. Percy just reached past Harry to close the door. 'Probably the wind' he stated. But Lucius narrowed his eyes 'It's never the wind, foolish boy. That's one of the things you need to learn. And the Dark Lord knows that, that's one of the reasons he doesn't trust you,..' Lucius snapped. Percy turned to face Lucius. 'and that's no reason to let YOU do all the things he gives me orders to, now is it?' he replied angry. 'My, my, Weasley, back off. I'm sure if I had let you lure that Potter boy it wouldn't have worked at all' Lucius grinned. Percy crossed his arms. 'Like YOU didn't let him escape. Honestly Lucius, WHAT good have you done for the Dark Lord? You've let Severus Snape back in the Death Eater group, while you KNOW he's a spie for Dumbledore.' Percy observed Lucius. 'SEVERUS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!' Lucius' so usually pale face was now strangely red, he grabbed his wand and pointed it at Percy. 'And you, you WORTHLESS GIT, you USELESS, BROKEN MUDBLOOD FRIEND! Did you actually even THINK the Dark Lord would trust you after the lack of information you gave from when you were at the Ministry? He doesn't need you, and I'm sure he doesn't mind me taking care of you!' Percy took a few steps back, almost bumped into Hermione, who quickly moved closer to Harry. Lucius was now narrowing his eyes. 'Weasley,...did you hear that?' he asked. Percy narrowed his eyes as well.  
  
Hermione began to panic; she stopped breathing and looked at Harry, who was focusing his eyes on the two man. Harry rubbed his 'I' on his hand with his thumb three times and then said 'Hermione, they are going to discover us,.. we must get to that door!' Hermione looked across the room; behind Lucius there was another green door. 'We'll never make it!' she said unsure. Harry suddenly grabbed her hand tightly. 'Hermione, you are not going to panic. We're going to make it, okay?' he looked at her quickly and threw her a smile and she gave in.  
  
Suddenly, Lucius raised his wand and whispered a spell that send a strong wind, blowing the cloak of them.  
  
'HA! The Potter boy and the Mudblood,...' Lucius smirked. Percy looked at them with fire in his eyes. 'WHAT are you doing here?' he demanded. Hermione narrowed her eyes and quikly pointed her wand at him. 'We're here to save some people, now move aside!' she replied, raising her voice. 'I don't think so,..' grinned Lucius, pointing his wand at her. 'Think again!' said Harry, pointing his wand at Lucius. Percy wanted to draw his wand to but Hermione shook her head 'Don't even try,..' she whispered. 'Now, I'm sorry to do this, but you being family of Ron doesn't keep me from doing this,... SOPOR!' she shouted, pointing her wand directly to Percy. Percy stood there, not moving, blinked a few times and fell to the floor, in a deep sleep. Hermione turned around. Harry and she were both facing Lucius.  
  
'Well done Miss Granger, excellent sleeping charm,... I'm afraid that won't work with me' He flicked his wand dangerously. Harry narrowed his eyes. 'Maybe we want you more dead than sleeping,..' he said dark. Hermione widened her eyes a bit. She wasn't expecting to actually kill someone. 'harry,...' she began. But Harry whispered in her head 'Just getting him nervous!' Hermione smirked and pointed her wand at Lucius. Lucius' smile was fading off of his face. 'Don't toy me, I'm stronger than both of you' he started. 'Oh, really? Than you must be stronger than the Dark Lord, for he couldn't even kill me' Harry noticed. Lucius took a step back. 'Now,.. now don't do anything foolish,...' he warned. 'Foolish? Like.... Oops! I killed Lucius? What would be foolish about that?' Harry asked sarcastic 'We would only be better off with you dead, so...' Hermione added. Lucius narrowed his eyes and the second after that, he was gone.  
  
'He disapparated!' Hermione said, putting her wand away. '....better than standing in our way. Let's go.' Harry said, pulling the cloak over them again. 


	25. Chapter 25: Lux lucis

Chapter 25: Lux Lucis (fight)  
  
nyahahah sorry for the lack of updating. I'm feeling evil today. *grin* anyhow, keep reviewing. This chap may be a bit short T_T sorry  
  
The room they entered was completely dark. Hermione almost wanted to whisper 'Lumos!' but Harry spread out his arm in front of her to stop her from doing so. 'Listen!' he whispered. Hermione listened and heard two people talking.  
  
'My father knows what is best, my Lord, the Weasley guy is probably spying for Dumbledore,...' Hermione and Harry immediatly regonized the voice of Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Your father may be one of the Death Eaters,... but he wasn't as loyal to me as he should've. I trust the 'weasley guy' more at this moment. You haven't forgotten how your father fleed after the Dark Mark was summoned?' They heard Draco gulp. 'My,...my father is very sorry,.. he didn't...' 'Silence! It's already very pathetic your father sends his son, but it's even more foolish he lets him apologize for him. Enough!' Voldemort hissed. There was a loud crack followed by silence.  
  
'You can put down that cloak now, Potter' Voldemort said, low and dark. Hermione stopped breathing and Harry widened his eyes in shock. 'Yes,.. I know you are here Harry. You don't think I'm foolish, now do you? And your Mudblood friend is here as well,...' Suddenly, Harry could see a pair of red snake-like eyes in the darkness. 'Now, are you going to take off that cloak,.. or am I going to?' the sarcasm in his voice was giving Hermione goosebumps.  
  
Trembling, Harry dropped the cloak, revealing him and Hermione. Hermione didn't hestitate to say 'Lumos!' this time. The room was small, the only things in it were an empty desk and a chair. There were no windows and it seemed as if this room wasn't opened a long time, because of it's damp air.  
  
'There you are,...' Voldemort smirked, raising his wand dangerously. Harry grabbed his wand more tightly and pointed it directly at Voldemort's grinning face. 'You must know better by now, that you don't stand a chance against me' Voldemort noticed. '..is that so? I didn't see you defeat Harry either' Hermione said, now taking a few steps towards Voldemort. 'My, my, what a brave little girl.... let's see if you're so brave after this,... CRUCIO!'  
  
Hermione felt how her legs lost their power to support her and she fell to the floor. Her bones, they seemed to be snapping, breaking,... it felt as if she was falling apart. But she couldn't scream. Her voice was dead. She couldn't scream because her mouth wouldn't open. Shaking, with eyes opened in shock, she hit the could floor.  
  
'HERMIONE!!!' Harry dropped to his knees beside her. He quickly supported her head with his left hand. 'Hermione,... are you alright,...say something,...' but Hermione didn't answer. She lay in Harry's arms, eyes still opened, but not looking at him. She was sleeping with her eyes open, it seemed as if she was,..dead,...  
  
'Ah, the poor little girl. And I thought she was so brave,... well, how do you feel Potter? Angry? Angry enough to duel with me?' Voldemort asked, slightly smiling. Harry stood up, trembling with anger. 'I am not going to duel with you. I am not going to fight you.' Voldemort raised his eyebrows. 'Then what are you going to do?' he asked. Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort's face 'I'm going to kill you.'  
  
Harry and Voldemort both screamed 'AVADA KEDAVRA!!' at the same moment. A green flash from Harry's wand and a red flash from Voldemort's wand met eachother with a huge blast that almost made Harry fall. He resisted and gathered all his strength to stay on his feet. To gather power, Harry thought of things he hated the most. Things he needed to destroy. All the bad memories, bad feelings, bad images and situations, they all played in his head. They made him angry. He needed to stay angry. He needed to take his revenge. For everything.  
  
Voldemort's smile was wiped off of his face. He was trying to hold his wand straight, but it was shaking, like it was giving all, like it was shaking out everything, every last bit of power. He could see Harry close his eyes, talking to himself. Trying to keep himself into the fight. Voldemort roared with anger. He could not be defeated, after all, he was the Dark Lord, the one who's name braught fear to everyone,... except to this boy. This tiny little human, this tiny little half-blood. This irritated Voldemort so much, he could keep his aim straight.  
  
Hermione's vision became normal again, like she woke up from a nightmare. Everything hurted and she couldn't move. Not even one little muscle, almost unable to blink. She then saw Harry, standing close next to her, with closed eyes, trying to keep his aim straight. Hermione wanted to get up. She wanted to be there to support Harry, not lay around like a useless and powerless... Muggleborn. But she wasn't Muggleborn. She wasn't. She had to get up. She just had to.  
  
And then, Hermione found the strength to get to her feet. 


	26. Chapter 26: Prognatus Denique

Chapter 26: Prognatus Denique (born again)  
  
wah, I'm soooo happy that I will make more chapters these days! Maybe 3 each day! ^_^ review! Review! Don't forget to review!  
  
Quickly, she grabbed her wand and walked up next to Harry.  
  
'Hermione! No!' Harry yelled at her, almost losing his concentration. 'Hermione, don't interfear! Please, run!' Hermione didn't run. She stayed were she stood, aiming her wand without shaking. 'AVADA KED-' before she could finish, Voldemort had changed his aim to her, nearly avoiding Harry's curse. Voldemort's deathcurse came her direction so quickly, that all she could do was open her mouth in surprise before she got hit.  
  
'HERMIONE!!!' Harry forgot about Voldemort as he ran towards Hermione's lifeless body, which had dropped to the floor. 'Hermione! HERMIONE! Don't be dead! Please, wake up! Don't,...don't be dead,..' Harry panicked, trying to wake her up by shaking her. He brushed her hair out of her face, to look into her eyes,... but her eyes were closed. As was her mouth. She seemed to be asleep. She wasn't dead. She couldn't be. Hermione! Wake up....' Harry tried desperate, but the girl in his arms didn't move.  
  
'Friend-less Potter? Poor, poor Miss Granger. Surely, she was more of a challenge than her father, OR her mother,... which happened to be a witch. Did you know that Potter? The girl wasn't a Mudblood,.. she was like you. A half-blood. Ironic isn't it? All this time, afraid she would be killed because she was a Mudblood,..' Voldemort grinned. Harry stood up, grabbing his wand tighter and pointing it at Voldemort. 'Then, why? Why DID you kill her? I thought you were only after Mugbloods and,.... me?' he demanded. Voldemort smirked. 'Then she never told you I guess? She never told you? She's related to the Lovegoods,.. and every female Lovegood has,.. a rare power,... which won't be able to develope anymore, because now she's dead.' Voldemort said quickly, raising his wand as well.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes. 'You killed her, because she was going to be a too big challenge? Maybe your destruction? You killed her, because she could become too powerfull to handle? Is that it? Is THAT the reason?!?' Harry was furious. Anger was building inside of him. Hermione died because of this coward. And now he needed to pay. Harry just wanted to open his mouth to scream 'Avada Kedavra!' but his eye catched a rather unusual scenery.  
  
Around Hermione's body, four ghosts were floating, Harry regonized two of them as Hermione's parents. They were talking to eachother, but Harry couldn't hear them correctly, because they talked low and whispering. Voldemort followed his gaze and saw the ghosts as well.  
  
'EXPLAIN yourselves!' Voldemort demanded, but the ghosts didn't stop talking, nor did they even notice Voldemort or Harry. 'My poor girl,..' the ghost of Hermione's mother whispered. Harry could not follow the whole conversation, but here and there he picked up a few lines; 'Died too soon,... We should have known she wasn't safe here,.... Imperius,... There is one way,... nothing to lose,.... go ahead'  
  
Harry saw the ghost of Hermione's mother and another female ghost (Hermione's grandmother, he thought) floating towards Hermione's body and suddenly dissappearing.  
  
At the same moment, Hermione's body floated from the ground and she opened her eyes, which beamed a flashing blue ray of light against the ceiling. Then, she close her eyes again and was lifted to her feet. She breathed in and out very slowely and when she opened her eyes again, they were her normal brown colour again. She looked at Harry, who hadn't moved a muscle yet and smiled. 'I'm alright,...' she said.  
  
Voldemort narrowed his eyes and gave a roar of fury 'HOW did you manage to rise from the DEATH?' he demanded. Hermione merely shrugged and said 'I believe that answer lies not with me,...' she placed her hand on her chest 'but with the two people who decided to sacrifice their afterlives for my life.' Harry's mouth opened in surprise. Her mother and grandmother had both turned into ghosts after they had died,...and somehow her father and grandfather as well,... and now her mother and grandmother gave up their afterlifes to let Hermione rise again. It was insane. It was almost unbelievable. But it was perfect. 


	27. Chapter 27: Exigo

Chapter 27: Exigo (finish)  
  
mmm... ff.net down again... I hate it when that happens. Anyhow, here's another chap. I really enjoy your reviews! Plz keeeeeep reviewing!  
  
'You... YOU! You are almost as annoying as HIM!' Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. but Hermione and Harry both pointed their wands at him. 'NO! You two are just KIDS! I AM VOLDEMORT!' Voldemort roared. At that moment, Lucius Malfoy apparated, together with four other Death Eaters.  
  
'Hermione! We have no choice, we must go!' Harry said, using Intemporaliter- way again. 'Harry,... trust me... I can handle the Death Eaters with EASE,... you go and take care of Voldemort.' Hermione replied calm. 'But,..you've become stronger,...haven't you?' Harry asked. 'Let's just say my mother and grandmother let me a gift,.. now hurry! And be carefull!' Hermione smiled before pointing her wand at one of the Death Eaters and yelling 'Avada Kedavra!'  
  
Harry aimed his wand at Voldemort again and yelled 'Avada Kedavra' at the same time as he did. Again, their attacks met in midair.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione had killed one Death Eater, but was surrounded by the three others and Lucius. 'My, my, Miss Granger,... still alive I see? Well, I predict an early death,...' Lucius said with a low voice. 'I never even once believed people who said they knew what's going to happen in the future' Hermione snapped and flicked her wand dangerously. 'But I would believe ME when I'd say you'd beter watch out.' She added.  
  
'There's no point for you to continue boy! You won't survive!' Voldemort shouted at Harry. 'How would you know? You haven't heard the Prophecy!' Harry yelled. Voldemort narrowed his eyes 'YOU haven't either!' Harry grinned 'How would YOU know?'. Voldemort roared and screamed 'Avada kedavra!' again. Harry avoided this one by ducking and shouted the same thing back, this time only inches from Voldemort's head.  
  
'Stupefy!' Hermione cried, pointing her wand at one of the Death Eaters. This time, the Death Eater collapsed to the floor, just after he had cried 'Serpensortia!' so a snake was shot out of his wand, into the air. Hermione stepped aside and the snake dropped on the Death Eater's face behind her. 'GET IT OFF ME!!' the Death Eater roared, waving his wand around. Lucius shouted 'FOOL!' and pointed his wand at the Death Eater. 'AUFERO!' Hermione knew he was actually aiming for the snake, but because the Death Eater was moving so much, he hit the Death Eater's head, which vanished within seconds. The Death Eater dropped to the floor, the snake moved towards Lucius now. 'AUFERO!' he shouted again and now the snake vanished succesfully.  
  
Harry shouted 'Avada Kedavra' so often that he didn't know wheter he hit or missed. The only things he saw were flashes of green and red light. He narrowed his eyes to see if Hermione was alright.  
  
Hermione was left with one Death Eater and Lucius. 'EXPE-' The Death Eater began, but Hermione quickly shouted 'STUPEFY!' though missed. 'Avada Keda-' Lucius began, but got cut off by Hermione's 'STUPEFY!' this time, the Death Eater jumped in front of Lucius, so he got hit and collapsed to the floor. Lucius kicked him aside and aimed his wand straight at Hermione's temple. 'Nap time, Granger'  
  
'You leave her ALONE!!' shouted Harry, quickly aiming his wand at Lucius and shouted 'AVADA KEDAVRA!!' Lucius tried to duck, but he was too late; the spell hit him full in his stomach.  
  
'HARRY! LOOK OUT!!!' Hermione shouted, quickly running towards Harry and pushing him aside. They fell to the floor, nearly getting hit by a flash that came from Voldemort's wand. Harry didn't hestitate; he quickly aimed at Voldemort and shouted 'AVADA KEDAVRA!' 


	28. Chapter 28: Reverto

Chapter 28: Reverto (to go back)  
  
review me! Review me! ^_^ I loooove you all!  
  
What followed was a huge blast, with such power that it fired Harry and Hermione against the wall. Flashing green light filled the room.  
  
Harry opened his eyes, blinking a few times, and saw an empty room. He quickly turned to Hermione, who opened her eyes as well. 'Is.. is it over?' she asked, grabbing Harry's shoulder for support because she was shaking. Harry nodded, smiling bitterly. Hermione suddenly clapped her hand in front of her mouth, widening her eyes. 'I've killed people...' she said, shaking even more than before, releasing a few tears. Harry quickly wrapped an arm around her to support her. 'Hermione,... they weren't people. They were murderers.' Harry tried. Hermione's lip trembled. 'But now I'm a murderer too,...' Harry immediatly shook his head 'No! Hermione,.. they HAD to die,.. there was no other way, okay?' Hermione smiled bitterly. 'So,..so, he's dead?' she asked again. Harry smiled. 'He is. He finally is.' 'And you are okay?' Hermione asked worried. Harry nodded. 'I'm perfectly fine,...you?' Hermione wiped her tears away. 'Never better.' She said, not really convincing.  
  
At that moment, Draco came running into the room. 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?' he shouted, pulling his wand out of his pocket. 'YOU'VE KILLED MY FATHER!!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!!!' he raged. Harry quickly drew his wand as well and jumped in front of Hermione. 'YOU need to BACK OFF! We can't help it your father was a Death Eater!' Harry shouted. Draco lowered his wand, breathing heavily. 'That Mudblood has killed my FATHER, wheter he was a Death Eater or not, she KILLED him,...' he roared. 'WHY do you keep calling her a Mudblood if she isn't a Mudblood?' Harry asked, putting his wand away 'We're not going to attack you, Malfoy. Go away.' Harry told him. Draco put his wand away. 'You're not finished with this, Granger.' And he disapparated.  
  
'It is.. sad' Hermione stated, while they walked through the empty corridors. Harry frowned. 'Nothing sad about it. His dad was a Death Eater.' Harry shrugged. 'Yes,...maybe, but maybe Draco didn't want his father to be like this,..' Hermione trailed off. 'I think he's even worse than his father was. Now, we need to find Lupin and Tonks,...' Harry turned a corner, followed closely by Hermione. A long corridor was in front of them. 'How,..how did it feel...dying?' Harry asked all of the sudden. Hermione shrugged. 'don't remember it that well,.. just, that I saw my mother and grandmother, both telling me to return to my body.... I was all,...floating,... towards heaven I guess,...I couldn't return though, I kept on going to the light,... but then my mother and grandmother seized me and pulled me back into my body.' Hermione told. Harry listened breathless. 'So,.. you were pulled back into your body... by ghosts,...' Hermione nodded and then pointed 'Look! People!'  
  
Two people were making their way towards them, from the other end of the corridor. One of them waved. Harry immediatly regonized this person as Tonks, and the person next to her was Remus Lupin.  
  
'Harry! Hermione! Glad to see you're both unharmed' Lupin greeted. Tonks was supporting him, Harry saw Lupin's leg was bleeding. 'Did you...?' Hermione started and Lupin smiled 'No it's not a serious injury, just happen to come across a few Death Eaters. How about you two?' Lupin asked. Harry smiled 'We've defeated Voldemort,..' Hermione shook her head. 'HARRY'S defeated Voldemort. I've only killed some Death Eaters,...' Lupin and Tonks both dropped their jaws. 'Voldemort? Defeated? But Harry, that's,...that's wonderfull! That's AMAZING!' Tonks gasped.  
  
After telling them the whole story, it was time for them to tell their story.  
  
'Well, we came to spy here, like Dumbledore told us too,.. but then we found you guys in trouble,...' Tonks explained. 'We actually came to see if it was true that Voldemort had his hideout here,... but when we saw you...' 'we had to act. Luckily, you could escape, but we,... we weren't that lucky. They locked us in some classroom,...' Lupin frowned 'It was more like a dungeon. But we managed to escape when two of our Death Eaters went away, probably to support Voldemort in his battle against you, and only one Death Eater was left with us. Who, unfortunately, attacked me. But everything's alright now, I guess' Lupin explained.  
  
'Mm,.. I think there is no reason for us to remain here, now is there?' Tonks said. 'Let's get back to Hogwarts.' Lupin agreed. The four of them walked towards the exit. 


	29. Chapter 29: Fabula

Chapter 29: Fabula (story)  
  
Wah! It's almost the end,... only this chapter and four more,... _ review me,.. pretty please?  
  
There was no one left in the whole school, not even the people who were under Imperius. 'They have been disapparated. I'm pretty sure they are all at their homes,..' Tonks said. Hermione nodded. 'Yeah, I'm pretty sure about that too.' 'Did you use Thestrals to come here?' Lupin asked. 'Yeah, they should be around here somewhere,...' Harry said, looking around. They were standing in front of the gate; two Thestrals.  
  
Hermione and Harry got on one and Tonks and Lupin on the other one. 'Hogwarts!' shouted Lupin, and within seconds, they were flying through the air.  
  
'Harry!,... d'you reckon it's really over,... everything I mean?' asked Hermione while holding on to his shoulders. 'I think so... I mean,.. there's not more,..troubles,..' he replied, deep in thought. Before Hermione could say anything, the thestral had already landed at Hogwarts grounds.  
  
Immediatly, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape came walking their direction.  
  
'Mister Potter,.. Miss Granger,... you have broken over 20 school rules, not to mention-' McGonagall began. 'These two have defeated Voldemort.' Lupin cut her off. There was a short silence, Harry and Hermione looked at eachother. Then McGonagall clapped her hand in front of her mouth, grabbing Dumbledore's arm for support. Dumbledore himself was smiling proud, wiping away a single tear of happiness and relief. Snape, however, was standing with his arms crossed. Everyone seemed unable to speak.  
  
'If you don't mind... I want to announce to the staff first,... are you two up to telling the story?' Dumbledore asked. Harry looked at Hermione, who nodded and they both followed Dumbledore inside. The staff room was filled with teachers, their teachers and some people Harry only knew by face. He and Hermione were asked to tell the story in front of the staff. Harry looked at Hermione, quiete unsure wheter to start the story or let her do the talking.  
  
Hermione began. 'Well,.. I think it all started at the beginning of our year... with the rumor, which isn't truth, in the Quibbler. It said Harry had killed Bellatrix Lestrange, who was 'innocent' in the eyes of the author. Anyway, I was actually thinking why the Quibbler would say such a thing; the Quibbler is a magazine by the father of Luna Lovegood, a .. friend of ours. So I was really shocked. But then I was transfered to the other school, Soleil School for Sorcery, and the headmaster happened to be Luna's father. Because I didn't want to stay at that school, I contacted Harry. he said he would try to find a way to get me back. But when he and Ron entered the school,.. well,.. they ran into a trap,..' Hermione looked at Harry.  
  
'Uhm... yeah, well, this trap, it was like a maze,.. it was under the school's basement,.. and me and Ron were getting lost,.. we both went different directions because of a trap underwater and... which is a bit hard to explain. But me and Ron got seperated and I met Hermione, who had come to look for us, together with Luna. And then we ran into Voldemort,...' Harry paused.  
  
'We discovered he had been using the Imperius curse on the entire school, including Luna's family. This explains why the Quibbler published such a rumor; it had been published while Luna's dad was possesed. I think the rumor has been published to get people against Harry,... though it didn't really work. Anyhow, we managed to escape and we met Luna and Ron before flying back on the Thestrals,..'  
  
'And that's where Professor Lupin and Tonks get into the story' Harry added. 'They were there to spy for the order, if I'm correct, to see if the Soleil School for Socery truly was the hideout for Voldemort. And it was; just before we flew away, I saw Lupin and Tonks getting captured by Death Eaters,...' Hermione nodded.  
  
'When we arrived here, they told us there had been attacks and the school was going to close. Ginny told us aboput the giants and we remembered that Lupin and Tonks were in danger, so Harry and I agreed on going back. We flew back with the Thestrals and managed to get into the School without being noticed. We were going to save Tonks and Professor Lupin,... but we came across Voldemort,..'  
  
'We had no choice but to fight him. But he killed Hermione...' the staff room looked puzzled. 'But due to the ghosts of her mother and grandmother she was able to... well,...live again. It was pretty strange,... anyhow, Voldemort was angry and summoned 5 Death Eaters,... one of them was Lucius Malfoy' Snape raised his eyebrows and Dumbledore nodded.  
  
Harry continued. 'Well,.. Hermione was fighting the Death Eaters, and I was trying to keep up with Voldemort,.. and well,... we defeated them.'  
  
The whole room was silent. Then, suddenly, everbody stood up and clapped their hands, cheering and congradulating them, some still doubting wheter it was really over or not. 


	30. Chapter 30: Proficiscor

Chapter 30: Proficiscor (to start foward)  
  
_ wah, the end is getting near.. review me please, or I will never be able to write again  
  
After the whole staff had left the room (cheering) Dumbledore suggested that he would tell the whole story in the Great Hall, to inform the students as well. 'Professor,... Hogwarts isn't going to close, right?' Hermione asked worried. Dumbledore looked over his glasses. 'I was not planning to do so anymore, but I'll need permission from the entire staff' he told. Hermione nodded.  
  
Harry and Hermione hurried towards the Hospital Wing, where they found Luna and Ron helping Ginny to stand up. 'You're BACK!!' gasped Ginny. Ron immediatly let go of her arm and she almost fell over if it wasn't for Luna. 'Did you,... defeat him?' asked Ron bemused. Hermione nodded and Harry grinned. 'NO WAY!!!' Ron cheered 'YEAH!!! YOU DEFEATED HIM!!! YOU DEFEATED HIM!!!' he jumped up and down. 'Congradulations on your victory' smiled Luna. Ginny was still gaping at them in disbelief 'How...how did you defeat him?' she asked. 'Does that matter?' asked Ron while shouting once more 'YOU DEFEATED HIM!'  
  
The group walked towards the Great Hall, which was crowded. When they walked in, there were a lot of 'ooohs!' and 'aaaahs!' and several students began cheering, though the Slytherins seemed awefully quiet. Everybody sat down, their fellwo Gryffindor's were staring at Harry in surprise, began asking him loads of questions and some congradulated him.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. 'May I have your attention?' the silence returned. 'Thank you. As you know, some days ago I announced that Hogwarts was going to close after the attack,...' he looked around and a lot of students were nodding and other were whispering. 'I want to announce that Hogwarts is NOT going to close.' It took a few seconds to drain in, but then a loud applaus filled the Hall, some students were throwing their hats in the air and others were shouting 'HOGWARTS FOREVER!'.  
  
'I want to have your attention for one time again...' Dumbledore smiled. Slowely everyone stopped talking and cheering and listened to Dumbledore again. 'Some of you might have heard this already,... the one you know as the Dark Lord,... has been defeated' there was a gasp of surprise. Dumbledore continued '..by two of the most bravest students I've ever had the fortune to meet,..' his eyes rested on Harry and Hermione. 'Mister Potter and Miss Granger,...' Hermione turned red immediatly and Harry couldn't keep himself from blushing either. The whole Hall was whispering and shaking their heads in disbelief. 'THOUGH this news may sound unbelievable....' Dumbledore's eyes surveyed the students again '...it is true. For those of you who don't believe me or Mister Potter and Miss Granger,.. I suggest you get yourself an edition of the Evening Prophet and read all about it...' for a moment, there was complete silence, until a few students start clapping and the whole Hall bursted out in applause. Harry could hear students singing 'Granger is our Queen! Potter is our King! They didn't let the Dark Lord win!'. Hermione turned to him and whispered 'Now I'm a celebrity too! We're going to be in EVERY paper Harry!' Harry grinned. He felt tired and he could use some food. It was as if Dumbledore had read his mind. 'TOMORROW evening we will celebrate, right now,.. let's eat.' With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore filled the tables with delicious food.  
  
After the meal, Hermione and Harry agreed to eachother that it was best to get some sleep, but when they stood up, several crowds of people gathered around them, asking questions and congradulating them. When they finally managed to get through the crowd, both of them made their way up to the common room.  
  
Luckily, the common room was empty. 'Harry,... I'm going to bed.... uhm...I'll see you tomorrow I guess...' Hermione said, not actually knowing what to say. Harry just nodded a bit. Suddenly, he got the urge to hug her. He ran towards her, just before she could turn around, and embraced her. 


	31. Chapter 31: Occludo Solis

Chapter 31: Occludo Solis (close off the sun)  
  
hmmm only three more chaps to go. Amazing T Bag, how awefully sweet of you ^_^ keep on reviewing!  
  
Hermione didn't know what to do. She was locked in Harry's arms. All she could see was his black hair and all she could do was breath, but very, very trembling. Harry let go of her and looked at her. She was blushing but smiling. 'Harry,... do.... what are your feeli-' before she could finish her question, Ron and Ginny came bursting into the common room, both singing 'Granger is our Queen! Potter is our King! They didn't let the Dark Lord win!' very loudly. Harry turned around to them and Hermione quickly ran up the stairs.  
  
The next day, at breakfast, nearly every student had shaken Hermione's and Harry's hands. Hungry, Harry grabbed a piece of bread and began dipping it in his soup. 'Honestly, I don't understand that there are people who don't believe Voldemort is dead...' said Hermione, while eating her slice of Pumpkin pie. Ron shrugged 'Those people are Slytherins,... talking about Slytherin, has any of you seen Malfoy around?' he asked. Harry dropped his piece of bread in his soup and grabbed his spoon. 'His father is dead,..' sighed Hermione. Harry began fishing for the piece with his spoon. 'Yeah, well, his dad wasn't such a good person,...' Harry added shrugging. An owl came flying their way and landed on Hermione's (now empty) plate. Hermione raised her eyebrows and read the letter (after giving the owl three knuts) out loud.  
  
'Miss Granger, due recent happenings, the Ministry of Magic will close the Soleil School for Sorcery. Your personal things will be delivered at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, where you will be accepted as student again. We hope we haven't caused any serious problems. Sincerely, Romulus Lovegood'  
  
Hermione folded the letter. 'So,.. they aren't slowing it down, are they? Closing it merely a day after what happened,.. d'you reckon they stop publishing the Quibbler as well?' she asked. Ron raised his eyebrows 'I'll ask Loon,..' he stood up and walked over to Luna. Hermione turned to Harry 'LOON?' she raised her eyebrows 'Have I missed something?' Harry grinned. 'Ron told me last night. They are... a couple.' Hermione frowned. 'Well,...' Ron returned. 'the Quibbler's quiting as well. Her dad will work for the Daily Prophet. Luna's going back to Soleil this afternoon to personaly get her stuff,... I told her we'd go with her.' He explained.. Hermione nodded and Harry stood up.  
  
They used Luna's portkey (which was an old Quibbler magazine) to get to Soleil School this time. Instead of the usual empty schoolgrounds, they found large crowds of journalists and reporters. 'We're standing here live, in front of the building where just one day ago, the Dark Lord was beaten. Today this building, known as Soleil school for Sorcery, will be closed...' one of the reporters was talking through a red microphone and a few others were taking pictures from the building.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron followed Luna inside, to her room. 'I'm glad I can go back to Hogwarts,..' said Luna. 'It's been awefull around here,...I was the only one not under Imperius,...' Hermione nodded. 'But that's alright now Luna,.. your family is normal again,.. and everything is alright,.. Voldemort is gone. For good this time.' Hermione comforted. It took Luna about 10 minutes to get all her stuff. When they went outside, a few reporters came running towards them.  
  
'Is it true, ARE you Harry Potter? And HAVE you defeated the Dark Lord?-' '- Are you and the other girl relatives? Or friends? Or perhaps more-' 'Are you planning to become Minister of Magic?' Harry kept his mouth shut and tried to move through the crowd. 'You must be Miss Granger, do you know they think you're a MUGGLE?-' '-You're on the cover of the Teenage Witch, how does that make you feel?-' Hermione followed Harry through the crowd to the gate where Luna and Ron were already waiting for them.  
  
'I am famous,...' said Hermione bemused and Harry grinned 'Thank god I'm not the only one'. The four of them used Luna's portkey to get back to Hogwarts.  
  
They just entered the main hall when Professor McGonagall came their way. 'Invitations to the Celebration Ball tomorrow night' she said, handing over four cards. 


	32. Chapter 32: Celebritas

Chapter 32: Celebritas (celebration)  
  
*sigh* almost the last chapter. And to inu-lover: chapter titles are in Latin ^_^ review me!  
  
Harry read the card. It said you had to bring dates. He glanced over at Ron who was smiling at Luna. Harry sighed. he didn't dare to ask Hermione. Hermione read the card. It immediatly became clear to her that she wasn't going. How could she? She couldn't just ask him,.. could she? She glanced over at Harry.  
  
The three of them (after saying goodbye to Luna) went to their common room. It was quiete empty, only a few first-years, Neville and Ginny were sitting at the fireplace. 'Harry! over here!' Ginny waved Harry to come closer. 'Do you... want to go...' she started, but when she saw the angry look on her brother's face she changed her questions 'do you want to go...to the Ball with Hermione? 'cause I'm going with Neville' Neville opened his mouth in surprise 'Y-You are? Wow!' Harry turned to Hermione. 'So,...y-you w-want to?' he asked a bit unsure. Hermione blushed. 'O-only if you want too,..' both of them fell silent. 'SO! That's taken care of! We can go together! Me and Loon, You and Hermione and Neville and Ginny!' Ron said, while slapping Harry on the back.  
  
That evening, Harry was very nervous. He felt it in his feet, in his fingertips, through his whole body. He wasn't sure wheter he was actually going. But it was just Hermione. He kept repeating that. It was just Hermione. They had been through a lot together. They had made it through Voldemort. Harry sighed. but could he make it through this? Harry was not the only one nervous. Hermione walked from her mirror to her closet the whole time changing outfits. She was so unsure.  
  
Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny were waiting in the common room for the two to arrive. 'What is keeping them?' Ginny asked impatiently. Ron grinned. 'What do you think? They are bloody nervous.' Neville raised his eyebrows 'for what?' Ron laughed. 'Isn't it obvious? Ever since we've been in the situation of Hermione's transfer, Harry was furious and lost! Aren't those signals for-' 'hemhem!' Harry entered the room, trying to act nonchalant. 'We were just talking about you!' said Luna. Ron gave her a angry look. 'Oh, I shouldn't have said that. Where's Hermione?' asked Luna. Ron clapped his hand against his head and Harry shrugged. 'Dunno, s'posse she'll be here any min-' Hermione entered the room. Harry dropped his jaw.  
  
Hermione was wearing a soft violet dress, made of silk, showing her shoulders and a bit of her leg. Her hair was straight, hanging in front of her eyes a bit. She looked stunning. Harry closed his mouth and grinned. 'comming?' he asked. Hermione smiled. 'You bet!'  
  
The couples made their way to the Great Hall, but on their way down there, there were many decorations to look at, like posters showing a giant cartoon-harry and hermione drawing their wands and running after a dementor.  
  
The Hall was decorated with white roses that glowed. There was a little stage were One Weird Sister (the last of the weird sisters) was singing. The whole scene looked magically romantic, but the first thing Ron said about it was 'look, they got Pumpkinpie!' They were the last couples to arrive; the party had already started. First, they sat down, but since everyone was dancing, Harry asked Hermione to dance.  
  
The music was slow, Hermione got up and was leaded to the dancefloor by Harry. There, they looked at eachother, but a bit unsure what to do next, but Harry embraced Hermione and they slowely moved with the music.  
  
'Harry,... I've been wanting to ask this for a while...' started Hermione. Harry pulled her off his shoulder and looked into her eyes. 'What?' he asked. Hermione sighed. 'What,...what are your feelings,... towards me?' she blushed, but kept looking into his eyes. Harry didn't know what to say. The question surprised him. '....what are your feelings about me?' he asked in return. Hermione narrowed her eyes. 'I asked you first!' she replied. Harry sighed and tried to avoid her eyes, but she seemed to be everywhere. 'Fine. Hermione,... you're the most wonderfull person I ever met,...' he started. Hermione opened her mouth a bit in disbelief. '..and I think,.. no, wait, I know for sure, that I love you.' He added, turning red. Hermione kept staring at him. 'Your turn' reminded Harry. Hermione closed her mouth and blinked a few times. 'You know what I feel Harry,... you're the only person I've ever truly loved,... and still do..' she whispered. Harry pulled her back into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder again. 


	33. Chapter 33: Infinitas

Chapter 33: Infinitas (eternity)  
  
AH! This is the last chapter! Don't forget to review the entire story ^_^  
  
firstly, I want to thank all my sweeeeet reviewers, and especially ears91!!! You are the best reviewer an author can have! And littocherryblossem, you too! And all the other people I forgot! You are AWESOME!!  
  
Secondly, I want to invite you to look for my new story 'Chobsession' next week, I'll upload the first chapter on Tuesday or Wednesday ^_^ (it's going to be for all the sweet pumpkinpie-ers! H/hr forever) and if anybody feels like e-mailing me for details, comments, suggestions or just plain mailing, Nanja21@hotmail.com! now,.. ON with the last chapter!  
  
When the music stopped, Harry pulled Hermione off his shoulder again. 'What does this mean?' he asked. Hermione smiled. 'It means a lot of things,... if you want it to.' Harry frowned and said 'The only thing I want it to mean is that we are...' Hermione smiled. 'that we are.' Harry smiled back at her. He was feeling fine. He was feeling better than ever. Hermione suddenly pulled his head closer and whispered in his ear 'I've had enough of this party. Let's go.'  
  
Harry followed Hermione off of the dancefloor. They passed a grinning Ron and Luna, Ron immediatly put his thumbs up and Harry grinned back at him. Hermione walked outside.  
  
'Where are you planning to go?' asked Harry curious. Hermione smiled 'Somewhere private.' Harry followed her untill she stopped at the lake. 'Let's sit down here' she suggested. Harry nodded and sat down. Hermione lay down on her back and pointed at the stars. 'look, isn't that one there the North Star? That means if you go.....' Hermione was talking, but Harry wasn't paying attention. He wanted to feel like this forever; free, careless and in love. he looked at Hermione. She needed to stop talking.  
  
'...and then you should be able to see Mars, but to the-' Hermione was cut off by Harry's finger, which he had placed on her lips. Hermione smiled. 'I talk too much,...' Harry nodded. He lay down on his back as well.  
  
Suddenly Hermione grabbed his hand. 'Harry,... it's...we've been connected together, right? By Intemporaliter, right?' she asked him. Harry nodded, not getting her point at all. 'Well, I remembered in the spellbook, it said that if you'd connect, you'd only be able to remove the connection 3 weeks after it was made,... this is the last night we can remove it!' she sat up. Harry got up as well. 'We don't have to remove it,..' he suddenly said. Hermione frowned 'What do you mean?' Harry sat up a bit more straighter 'Well,... we're planning to stay together forever,...right?' he asked. Hermione nodded 'Of course! I never want to leave you be-' 'Than let it be!' said Harry. 'what harm could it bring us?' Hermione closed her mouth. 'Well,... we could get tired of messing around with mindmesseges...' she said. Harry shook his head. 'That means getting tired from you... impossible. So what do you say?' he asked. Hermione sighed and frowned. 'I suppose it's...alright,...if you say so' she looked up at him. Harry smiled 'Let's see it as a mark...that we belong together,...'  
  
Harry did something he had never done before. He had experienced it before, but never done it himself; he leaned foward and kissed Hermione. 


End file.
